I gemelli Riddle
by Vanessa1995
Summary: Anna e Alex Riddle sono cresciuti in un orfanotrofio finche ricevono una visita che cambierà le loro vite. Lei finisce a Griffondoro e lui a Serpeverde. SAcoprono di essere i figli di Voldemor e Bellatrix cosa che provoca la loro rottura. Riuscirà la gravidanza inaspetata della ragazza a riavicinarli? Chi è il padre Harry o Draco?
1. Primo anno a Hogwarts

Anna e Alex Riddle sono cresciuti in un orfanotrofio finche ricevono una visita che cambierà le loro vite. Lei finisce a Griffondoro e lui a Serpeverde, dimostrando di essere diversi come il giorno e la notte. Alex diventa grande amico di Draco Malfoy è non perde occasione per rovinare la vita agli studenti Mezzosangue. Anna, triste per l'assenza del fratello, fa amicizia con il Trio dei miracoli. I due gemelli durante il loro quarto anno scoprono di essere i figli di Voldemort e Bellatrix. Si allontanano ancora di più. Potranno riavvicinarsi? Magari aiutati dall'improvvisa gravidanza della ragazza che non sa chi sia il padre del suo bambino: sarà il suo dolce fidanzato o il suo 'caro' compagno di casa platinato?

Preciso che la storia non è mia ma del mio fidanzato iscritto al sito Efp con il nickname: F e V, il quale mi ha dato il permesso di pubblicarla.

Il primo capitolo inizierà con il loro arrivo a Hogwarts. Però parte dalla loro nascita, lo dividerò per gli anni scolastici, per poi arrivare al loro quarto da cui partirà veramente la storia. Alex più vecchio della sorella di cinque minuti. Il motivo principale per cui era spesso in contrasto con lei era l'invidia, poiché Anna era l'unica dei due a possedere il dono del Serpentese, sebbene anche lui sia un discendente di Salazar. Aveva su di lei un grande ascendete, tanto che, almeno all'inizio, lei faceva tutto quello che gli chiedeva seguendolo ciecamente. Tuttavia contro il suo volere fa amicizia con Harry e gli altri, questo fu solo il suo primo atto di ribellione nei confronti del fratello. Il Cappello Parlante pensò di mandare anche Anna nei Serpeverde, alla fine decise di non farlo reputando meglio dividere i due gemelli per il bene della ragazza. Per questa sua decisione lei soffrì molto, invece il fratello non patì molto la sua assenza.

Attenzione: Narcissa è stata adottata, nella mia storia, dai Black quindi lei è Bellatrix non sono, almeno geneticamente, sorelle quindi quello di Draco e Anna non sarà un rapporto incestuoso.

Coppie: Ron/Hermione, inizialmente Harry/Anna, forse Harry/Ginny e Anna/Draco, Alex/? Anna/Viktor.

Rating: Arancione, avrei voluto metterlo più basso però Anna e Draco. in teoria. Sono pur sempre cugini.

Undici anni prima.

Bellatrix urlava di dolore. Il medimago si dava un gran d'affare per aiutare la donna a partorire. Nella stanza era presente anche la sorella adottiva della strega: Narcissa. Infatti, le due sorelle erano l'esatto opposto. Bella aveva i capelli neri e ricci, indomabili, lunghi. Gli occhi erano di colore nero. Narcissa era sempre impeccabile, con i suoi abiti eleganti mai fuoriposto, come del resto i capelli lisci e color biondo chiaro, quasi bianchi. I suoi occhi erano neri, l'unica cosa che aveva di simile alla sorella maggiore. Quel giorno indossava un lungo vestito di colore verde smeraldo, con una scollatura discreta. I suoi capelli erano semi legati dietro alla nuca. Si chino vicino alla sorella è le prese, una mano, stringendola forte.

\- Coraggio Bella è quasi fatta –la rassicuro. L'uomo intervenne.

\- Ci siamo quasi vedo la testa del bambino, coraggio. Ancora un ultimo sforzo –disse. La bruna spinse con tutte le sue forze chiudendo gli occhi nel farlo. Un pianto squarcio l'aria è lei poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Il medio mago passo il bambino sanguinante alla sua assistente che dopo averlo avvolto in un panno bianco il passo a Narcissa che lo mostrò alla sorella. La quale sfioro la fronte chiara del bambino con le labbra.- è un maschio. Ora…-non finì la frase perché Bella urlo ancora.- Un attimo, qui c'è un altro –annuncio. La bionda diede il neonato all'altra assistente del mago.

\- Visitalo, sistemalo è portalo all'Oscuro Signore –disse consegnandoli il piccolo. Sapevano che non avrebbero più rivisto né lui, nell'altro che stava per arrivare. Voldemort voleva che il bambino, anzi i bambini, fossero allontanati. Reputava meglio farli crescere lontano in attesa che fossero abbastanza grandi da essere addestrati. In oltre riteneva meglio che il Ministero della Magia non sapesse della loro nascita. Cinque minuti dopo la nascita del primo bambino venne fuori il secondo. L'assistente avvolse anche lui in un panno bianco è lo consegno a Narcissa che lo mostrò alla sorella. Purè a lui diede un bacio sula fronte, poi la sua testa cadde sul cuscino. Era sudata e stanca.

\- Una femmina. Sta volta abbiamo finito –annuncio. Voldemort scelse i nomi dei gemelli, senza preoccuparsi di interpellare la madre. Narcissa fu incaricata di portare le due creature nel mondo Babbano è trovali una sistemazione. La strega storceva il naso all'idea che i suoi nipoti crescessero in mezzo ai Babbani, ma non si oppose alla decisione.

Poche ore dopo camminava per le vie della Londra Babbana, diretta chissà dove. Cammino per qualche minuto. I suoi piedi risuonavano nella strada deserta. Camminava sul marciapiede inumidito dall'ultima pioggia, la quale era cessata solamente poco prima. Arrivo davanti ha un cancello grande e arrugginito. C'erano due colonne vicino. Quella destra aveva una targa d'orata, la quale recitava: Orfanotrofio di Londra. Quello che lei ignorava, è come poteva saperlo del resto? Cher lì era cresciuto Voldemort. Ironia della sorte i suoi figli, i suoi eredi, sarebbero cresciuti nello stesso edificio, dove anche lui aveva passato la vita, o almeno una parte. Poso per terra la cesta che portava con sé, finora mezza nascosta sotto il suo mantello nero. I due neonati dormivano tranquilli, ignari di cosa stesse succedendo è quello che gli aspettava. Mise un pezzo di pergamena tra la coperta azzurra che avvolgeva il maschio, sopra, si leggeva, scritto con una scrittura elegante e con caratteri neri: _Alexander Orvoloson Riddle_. Invece in quello della femmina: Annabelle Merope Riddle. Suono la campanella vicina al cancello è scappò via. Pochi istanti dopo una donna uscì dal gran portone dell'orfanotrofio. Indossava una camicia da notte rosa pallida a maniche lunghe, sopra un grande giaccone nero. I capelli erano cosparsi da degli orribili bigodini bianchi. Quella sera faceva decisamente freddo non c'era da stupirsi che in quel momento iniziò a nevicare.". Chi ha suonato alle tre del mattino?"si chiese curiosa e un po' irritata. Si diresse verso il cancello, quando notò la cesta incomincio a correre.". Non mi dire che…"penso preoccupata. I suoi timori si avverarono. Nella certa c'erano due povere creature abbandonate. La raccolse è si guardò attorno per vedere se c'era qualcuno nelle vicinanze. Rendendosi conto di essere sola guardo i due piccoli" Chi ha avuto il coraggio di abbandonare ste due meraviglie?"chiese. Allungando una mano verso i due è accarezzando le loro teste. Giacché il primo era avvolto in una copertina azzurra e l'altro in una rosa intuì dovessero essere un maschio e una femmina. Rovo il bigliettino è storse il naso hai secondi nomi, così strani.

Oggi.

Pov. Albus Silente.

Non pensava che avrebbe rimesso piede lì dentro. Era rimasto sorpreso quando aveva scoperto che questi due gemelli dai poteri magici fossero cresciuti nello stesso orfanotrofio dove Tom aveva passato l'infanzia. Irrealtà qui avrebbe dovuto esserci Minerva o un altro professore. Tuttavia era troppo interessato a quei due siccome avevano il cognome Riddle. Strano perché l'ultimo Riddle era Voldemort, è certamente suo padre non aveva avuto dei discendenti. Quindi non capiva perché portassero il suo cognome. Volevo conoscerli, stava, quasi, morendo dalla curiosità di fare la loro conoscenza. Quel posto non era molto cambiato dalla sua ultima visita, era rimasto pressoché lo stesso. Entrato nell'ingresso, fu quasi travolto da un gruppo di bambini urlanti.

\- Mi scusi signore, per i piccoli. Lei deve essere il professore che stavamo aspettando -si, scuso una voce femminile. Voltandosi si ritrovo davanti ad una ragazza graziosa dai capelli neri e gli occhi azzurri. Indossava una camicia grigia e una gonna nera. Sopra alla camicia portava una giacchetta elegante dello stesso colore della gonna.

\- Si signorina –rispose gentilmente.

\- Mi segua la preside dell'istituto, la sta aspettando –lo informo. Lo accompagno su per la grande scala, che non aveva nulla da invidiare a quella nell'ingresso di Hogwarts, o almeno in grandezza. Mentre camminavano diretti all'ufficio, si guardo attorno osservando i bambini e bambine che incrociano nel tragitto. Alcuni di loro, forse, avrebbe dovuto mandare qualcuno a prenderli per portarli a Hogwarts Arrivarono davanti a una porta. La ragazza, perché doveva aver meno di venticinque anni, apri la porta.- Qui c'è la preside. Le auguro una buona giornata -disse con un sorriso. Si allontano diretta da due bambini in corridoio con i quali iniziò a parlare. Silente entrò nell'ufficio. Le cose purè lì non erano cambiate molto. C'erano gli stessi mobili. La differenza principale era lo strano oggetto sul tavolo, con una parte bianca molto più piccola, vicino.

\- Prego si accomodi -invito gentilmente la donna dietro alla scrivania, in piedi. L'indico due sedie davanti a lei. Albus si sedette su quella di destra. Non poteva saperlo, però era lei che aveva trovato i bimbi undici anni prima, solo che adesso non aveva i bigodini, è i suoi riccioli castano chiaro erano lasciati liberi. Aveva trent'anni circa. Gli occhi erano di colore simile al cioccolato fondente.

\- Sono il professor Silente, Albus Silente. Come le ho già accennato nella lettera sono qui per il signore e la signorina Riddle -spiego. Pensava che con quelli come loro fosse più difficile, perché non poteva dire la verità a tutti quelli che si occupavano di loro. Fortunatamente a parte Tom c'erano stati altri pochi casi di ragazzi con poteri magici, cresciuti in orfanotrofio o altri istituti. Seppure a lui facesse sempre piacere di trovarne.

\- Devo dire che sono stata sorpresa dalla sua lettera. I gemelli non hanno mai dimostrato altitudini particolari, forse il maschio era più in gamba nello studio -rispose, poso le mani sul tavolo unendo le mani e intrecciando le dita. - La devo avvertire di una cosa, attorno a loro sono sere successe cose strane, cose brutte. Da qualche tempo sono scomparsi degli oggetti -racconto.". Com'è con Tom. Prima il cognome ora il suo stesso comportamento "ragiono. - Sono molto legati, dove va, uno va l'altra. Tuttavia ho l'impressione che sia Alex, ha trascinarsela dietro, perché credo che altrimenti Anna non farebbe niente. Temo che il vero problema, il cosiddetto 'cattivo' è lui non lei -spiego.- Le consiglio di separarli, per recuperare il recuperabile –aggiunse riferendosi, probabilmente, ad Anna.

\- Quindi secondo il suo parere, la bambina è un angioletto caduto dal cielo, ma si lascia trascinare dal gemello –osservo.

\- Esattamente. Prima dormivano nella stessa stanza, essendo gemelli non vedevo perché no. Poi visti gli eventi capitati ho deciso di separarli. Cosa che non hanno gradito molto –ammise alla fine. – Anna mi tiene ancora il muso adesso, quando m'incrocia in giro per l'edificio –continuo.

\- La separata dal fratello, bisogna anche capirla –prese le parti della Riddle.

\- Comunque vada da Alex, poi da Anna –disse chiudendo il discorso.- Però il documento? –chiese. Gli consegno un foglio, la donna lo guardo è le lo ridiede.- Tutto a posto. Vada ~lo, incoraggio. Si alzo e si reco dal ragazzo. Arrivato davanti alla porta, busso due volte.

\- Avanti –disse una voce dall'interno. Apri la porta, entrato la richiuse. Nella stanza c'erano due letti appoggiati contro il muro, ma un unico ragazzo. Il quale immagino fosse Riddle. Una finestra stava dall'altra parte del muro davanti al preside. Le coperte dei due letti erano di colore blu. L'undicenne aveva i cappelli ricci, corti e neri. Gli occhi erano neri come i capelli. Pareva la coppia del giovane Tom Riddle." Strano, mi chiedo se purè la signorina Riddle gli assomigli "penso. L'unica differenza era che Alex aveva i capelli ricci. Si sedette sul letto davanti al ragazzino. Indossava una maglietta bianca a maniche corte e dei j-eans lunghi di colore blu. Stava seduto sul letto con le gambe incrociate.

\- Allora tu sei Alexander immagino –disse.

\- Alex, prego. Preferisco essere chiamato così –lo corresse con aria autoritaria.". Iniziamo bene "commento mentalmente." Speriamo che la gemella sia più gentile ".- Che cosa vuole da me? –chiese.

\- Sono qui per offrirti un posto nella mia scuola –spiego. Il ragazzo sollevo un sopraciglio.

\- Non sono pazzo –rispose. Le stesse parole che sentì anni prima.

\- Infatti, nessuno lo pensa, la mia è una scuola per persone speciali –preciso. A quelle parole gli occhi di Riddle s'illuminarono.

\- Lo sapevo di essere speciale, diverso dagli altri. La pazza se mai è mia sorella –disse disprezzando Anna.

\- In che senso? –chiese curioso.

\- quella dice di capire i serpenti, quelli vengono è le sussurrano cose. Ripeto è fuori di testa –disse.

\- Veramente tra noi maghi e streghe, perché è quello che siete te è tua sorella. È un dono che ormai si è perso, tuttavia c'è ancora a quanto vedo –spiego difendendola.

\- Accidenti è vedi sta disgraziata di Anna –noto sprezzante e sorpreso. Lo fulmino con lo sguardo.

\- Non parlare così di tua sorella. La preside mi ha detto che ti vuole un gran bene è che ti segue ovunque –lo rimprovero.- Che cosa sai fare –sebbene credeva di conoscere la risposta.

\- Posso far fare agli animali quello che voglio, far capitare cose brutte a chi è stato cattivo con me, farli soffrire se voglio –spiego tranquillamente. Tiro fuori alla lettera sua è le la diede. Sopra c'era lo stemma di Hogwarts: un griffone d'oro su sfondo rosso, accanto ad un serpente su sfondo verde, sotto il griffone c'era un tasso su sfondo giallo, infine, vicino un corvo su sfondo blu. In mezzo un'enorme H nera. Sotto lo stemma c'era il motto della scuola: drago dormiens nunquam titillandus

\- Dovrete acquistare delle cose a Diagon Alley, ti manderò qualcuno che accompagni te e tua sorella. Per vostra fortuna qualcuno undici anni fa vi ha aperto un conto alla Gringott, la banca dei maghi. Di conseguenza avete una ricca quantità di denaro –lo informo. Questi lo fisso sorpreso.

\- Io e mia sorella abbiamo una fortuna è nessuno ci ha avvertito? –chiese sdegnato.

\- Tale fortuna vale solo per il nostro mondo, poiché si tratta di galeoni, zellini e falci –preciso.

\- Inoltre non abbiamo bisogno di essere accompagnati c'è la caveremo da soli –affermo con orgoglio"Chissà perché mi aspettavo una frase del genere "ragiono. Gli diede la chiave d'oro della sua camera alla banca. Il bruno lo fisso in modo strano.

\- Abbiamo una sola camera? –chiese.

\- No, ma preferisco darla di persona ha tua sorella. Può darsi che lei voglia essere accompagnata nei suoi acuisti –commento.

\- Lei verrà con me, è come ho già detto, non abbiamo bisogno dell'aiuto di nessuno –affermo con decisione.

\- Bene. Restituisci quello che hai rubato –disse con indifferenza, si alzo e andò alla porta aprendola.

\- Io non ho rubato niente –nego. L'anziano preside tiro fuori la bacchetta è si sente un rumore proveniente dall'armadio accanto al letto del bruno.

\- Dici? Credo che nel tuo armadio ci sia qualcosa che voglia uscire. Restituisce quello che hai rubato. Ti avverto Alexander, scusa Alex. Il furto a Hogwarts non è tollerato –l'avverti. Usci fuori dalla stanza. A questo punto raggiunse la stanza di Anna. Busso alla porta.

\- Chi è? –chiese una voce femminile.

\- Sono il preside Silente –rispose. Poco dopo la porta si aprì, mostrando una ragazzina dai capelli color cioccolato e gli occhi marroni. Indossava un vestito azzurro, molto semplice che le arrivava alle ginocchia.- Sei tu Anna? –chiese dubbioso, siccome non assomigliava per niente a Riddle. Infatti, la bruna scosse la testa.

\- Magari –affermo.

\- Perché magari? –domando una voce dall'interno della stanza. La bruna arrossi è scappo via. Silente entro nella stanza. In piedi accanto alla finestra c'era una ragazzina dai capelli rossi, ricci, molto lunghi e gli occhi neri. Indossava purè lei un vestito, ma di colore arancione. Assomigliava molto a Bellatrix Lestrange. In comune con il fratello pareva avere solamente i ricci e gli occhi.- Prego si accomodi professore –dissi gentilmente indicando uno dei due letti presenti. Erano come gli altri due solo che le coperte erano di colore rosso. Si sedette su uno dei due letti è la ragazzina fece lo stesso sedendosi sul letto, davanti a lui.

\- Ho parlato con suo fratello –la informo.

\- Spero non si sia fatto un'idea sbagliata su Alex. È molto bravo, solo che bisogna prenderlo per il verso giusto –lo difese. Tiro fuori la lettera che prima aveva dato al fratello, è le la consegno. La rossa la apri è lesse il contenuto.

 _SCUOLA DI MAGIA E STREGONERIA DI HOGWARTS_

 _Preside: Albus Silente_

 _(Ordine di Merlino, Prima Classe,  
Grande Mago, Stregone Capo, Supremo Pezzo Grosso,  
Confed. Internaz. dei Maghi)_

 _Cara signorina Riddle_

 _Siamo lieti di informarla che lei ha diritto a frequentare la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. Qui accluso troverà l'elenco di tutti i libri di testo e delle attrezzature necessarie._

 _L'anno scolastico avrà inizio il 1° settembre. Restiamo in attesa del Suo gufo entro e non oltre il 31 luglio p.v._

 _Distinti saluti,_

Minerva McGonagall  
 _Vicepreside_

\- Quindi lei è il preside di questa scuola per maghi e streghe –osservo stizzita guardandolo attentamente.

\- Si esatto. Tuo fratello dice di aver sempre saputo di essere speciale. Tu cosa pensi? –chiese.

\- Non saprei, sono sorpresa, sbalordita oserei dire –confesso. La sua reazione era diversa da quella del gemello. Al suo contrario pareva incerta e insicura.

\- Alex mi ha detto che parli con i serpenti –disse cambiando discorso. La bionda annui.

\- Lo so è da pazzi, però io gli capisco, parlo con loro –rispose incerta.

\- Non sei pazza è un dono, non più molto diffuso. Tuttavia tu hai un dono –disse, sottolineando la parola "dono" attentamente. Non voleva che pensasse fosse una maledizione, doveva rendersi conto delle sue capacità. Al contrario del fratello pareva non rendersi conto del suo grande potenziale. - Ho offerto aiuto ha tuo fratello per gli acquisti, tuttavia ha detto che vi arrangerete. Avete ognuno un conto alla Gringott la nostra banca –disse consegnandoli la chiave, sua. La bimba la prese è la guardo attentamente.

\- Chi ci ha intestato i soldi? –chiese.

\- Il vostro beneficiario ha voluto restare anonimo, mi spiace. Può darsi che fosse qualche vostro parente o amico di famiglia –considero alzandosi in piedi.

\- Dimmi neanche tu vuoi aiuto? –chiese. Scosse la testa.

\- Se mio fratello reputa meglio che c'è la caviamo da soli avrà ragione. Siamo abituati a cavarcela –rispose decisa.

\- Tu assecondi sempre tuo fratello, vero? –chiese voleva aver conferma, o smentita, del dire della preside.

\- Si, certamente. Ho solo lui su cui posso contare è faccio quello che vuole –affermo." Aveva ragione la babbana, sta ragazza è succube del fratello "constato. Doveva aver su di lei lo stesso ascendente che un tempo Tom ebbe sui compagni di scuola e, persino, sui professori. Solo lui pareva essere immune dal fascino che Riddle suscitava sulle persone. Temeva che sarebbe stato lo stesso con Alexander, forse era anche lui un futuro mago oscuro. La sua gemella invece appariva così tranquilla e innocente. Per il carattere gli ricordava un po' la madre di Colui- Che- Non- Deve- Essere- Nominato, aveva purè il suo stesso nome. Troppe coincidenze stavano nella vita di quei due, tutte che gli legavano all' Oscuro Signore. Invece il comportamento del fratello nei confronti della bionda era simile a quello che ebbe Orfin, lo zio di Voldemort, in quelli della sorella. L'unica differenza che quel ragazzo non pareva un pazzo, non parlava Serpentese e nemmeno un violento come quell' altro. Tuttavia temeva potesse fare male alla gemella in altri modi. Questa gli ricordava così tanto Merope. Al contrario di lei non appariva denutrita, trascurata ed' era molto bella, come il fratello del resto. Loro non erano strabici e mezzi gobbi. Qualcosa gli diceva che lui sarebbe stato un Serpeverde, ma dubitava che lei l'avrebbe seguito. C'è la vedeva di più a Griffondoro visto il carattere e il comportamento. Era brutto da dire tuttavia preferivo di gran lunga la Riddle. Sebbene so che dovrò tenerli d'occhio entrambi. Per di più lei possiede il dono del Serpentese.

1 Settembre 1991.

Pov. Anna.

Presto saremo partiti, abbiamo atteso tanto questo giorno. Non vedevo l'ora di salire sul treno che ci avrebbe potato a Hogwarts, la nostra nuova casa. Ero molto curiosa e emozionata. Faticai ad' addormentai ieri sera. Mi chiedevo com'era la scuola. Parlavano di un grande castello, con quattro torri a punta e tre ponti. Con l'enorme parco e la Foresta Proibita, chissà poi perché proibita. Il Lago Nero. Ero molto curiosa non lo nego, come mio fratello del resto. Avevamo passato la maggior parte del nostro tempo libero ha leggere i nostri libri nuovi, più per curiosità che per interesse. Si capiva che lui era più portato per lo studio. No che io fossi una stupida ignorante, solo che faticavo di più a capire le cose e informazioni contenute in quei libri. Mio fratello mi prendeva in giro per questo, diceva che non ero abbastanza intelligente. Raggiungemmo la stazione di King's Cross. Da cui saremo dovuti aprire. Il problema era trovare il binario 9 e ¾, non sapevamo dove trovarlo. Camminavamo incerti spingendo i nostri carrelli, sopra c'erano i nostri grandi, e pesanti, bauli. Alex aveva inoltre una gabbia contenente il suo barbagianni. Io invece ero rimasta conquistata al negozio di animali di Diagon Alley, da una gatta bianca dal pelo lungo e i suoi bellissimi occhi verdi. La chiamai Myu. Non so come mi era venuto in mente. Alex aveva chiamato il suo gufo Sarnok. Due nomi strani è che ci eravamo inventati noi. Era una giornata di sole, si stava bene dentro alla stazione enorme. Non c'era un gran caldo, la temperatura era normale. Ci dirigemmo verso i binari dieci e nove.

\- Dove cavolo dobbiamo andare? –chiese nervoso. Si volto verso di me è si passo una mano tra i capelli.

\- Non lo so –risposi insicura.

\- Tu non sai mai niente sorellina, sei un' ignorante –commento.

\- è inutile che te la prendi con me –protestai. Mi fulmino con lo sguardo.

\- Fammi un piacere, stai zitta –era un' ordine lo capì dal suo tono freddo. Avverti una morsa allo stomaco è abbassai lo sguardo con aria affranta. Ero abituata ad'essere maltrattata verbalmente da Alex. Non protestavo mai, restavo sempre in silenzio, perché mi reputavo inferiore a lui. Alex era più intelligente rispetto a me è mi sentivo una stupida. Leggere per me era una tortura enorme, confondevo le lettere, come l'A e l'E. Oppure mi sbagliavo con lettere dai suoi simili, per esempio confondevo il suono della V con la T. Faticavo a leggere, a volte saltavo delle lettere, di solito consonanti. Oppure riuscivo a leggere solo la prima parte è il resto lo immaginavo o inventavo. Faticavo con le righe, nel senso che capitava le saltassi, oppure saltavo delle parole. Oppure invertivo delle lettere vicino, nel senso di: il lo leggevo li. Senza volerlo capitava che aggiungessi delle lettere o sillabe come: tavolo, diventava tavolo. A causa di questi problemi copiavo male dalla lavagna o leggevo lentamente.(Come alcuni di voi, forse, hanno capito Annabelle non è stupida, solo Dislessica. Solo che nessuno se né mai accorto)

\- Dai cerchiamo –disse allontanandosi, lo segui a ruota. Avevamo fatto pochi passi quando fummo raggiunti da un ragazzino bruno, dai capelli corti e neri, gli occhi verdi. Come noi aveva un carrello con sopra un baule è una gabbia con dentro una civetta delle nevi. Notai che sulla fronte aveva una cicatrice a forma di saetta.

\- Scusate dai vostri bauli deduco che anche voi state cercando il binario 9 e ¾ -osservo con un pelino d'imbarazzo nel tono. Alexander annui.

\- Sì, purtroppo non l'abbiamo ancora trovato –ammise. Notai un gruppetto di persone vestiti in modo strano. Erano otto: una donna dai capelli rossi che le arrivavano alle spalle, molto grossa. Accanto a lei c'era una ragazzina della nostra età, forse con un anno in meno, che le camminava affianco. I suoi capelli erano lisci è le arrivavano alle spalle. Poi c'erano due ragazzi identici, credo più grandi di noi, sebbene di pochi anni, penso. Un ragazzino della nostra età e uno sempre più grande di noi. Tutti avevano i capelli rossi, corti, ma la cosa che più m'interessava era che anche loro avevano dei carrelli con bauli.

\- Mi ca che anche loro vannno a Hogwarts –notai precipitandomi dietro di loro, seguita a ruota dal mio gemello e l'undicenne dagli occhi verdi. Si fermarono davanti a un muro, la donna disse una cosa che mi lascio sbalordita.

\- Coraggio attraversate il muro –gli incoraggio. Quello che sembrava il più grande corse verso il muro. Rimasi a bocca aperta quando, invece di schiantarsi contro, lo supero, scomparendo alla nostra vista.

-. Accidenti –commento Alexander. Ci avvicinammo al gruppo ulteriormente. La donna parlo ha quelli, che immagino, essere gemelli.

\- Fred vai –disse. Il rosso interpellato scosse la testa contrariato.

\- Mamma sono George è dici di essere nostra madre –la critico.

\- Scusami George –disse. Prima di attraversare il muro si volto verso la madre.

\- Te lo fatta io sono Fred –detto questo attraverso il muro ridendo, seguito dal fratello. Ha quel punto la donna si accorse di noi.

\- Oh, cari dovete prendere anche voi l'espresso? –chiese con tono dolce. Io e Alex annuimmo in contemporanea, seguiti dal bruno.- Non temete anche per Ron è il primo anno –disse rassicurante indicando l'ultimo figlio rimastole lì. Questi sorrise è annui. Ci avvicinammo al muro.

\- Chi passa? –chiesi un po' impaurita.

\- Se vuoi, puoi andare prima te cara, o vuoi far passare prima loro? –chiese rivolgendosi a me. La guardai e risposi.

\- No, vado –corsi verso il muro, nel farlo chiusi gli occhi temendo l'impatto che di lì a poco sarebbe venuto. Invece senza difficoltà attraversai il muro. Senti il fischio di un treno e delle voci. Apri gli occhi. Ero in una stazione diversa dalla precedente, un po', era gremita di gente. Tutti con dei capelli a punta e muniti di mantello. Alcuni studenti avevano la divisa, stavano salendo sul treno o facendo gli ultimi saluti. Venni raggiunta da Alex, Ron e il bruno. Infine venne la dona e la bambina.

\- Vedrete che andrà tutto bene –disse sorridendo.- Però voi tre non avete nessuno? –chiese.

\- Io e mio fratello siamo frani –risposi. Il suo sguardo si fece cupo.

\- Oh, tesoro mi dispiace –disse con sconforto. Ci voltammo verso lo sconosciuto.

\- Anchio sono non ho i genitori, sono stato cresciuti dai miei zii –rispose.

\- Ti è andata bene –noto Alex. Lui scosse la testa.

\- Parli così perché non conosci i Dursley. Sono dei Babbani che odiano tutto quello che è diverso da loro. Non volevano nemmeno farmi venire, pensa –commento.

\- Almeno tu hai qualcuno della tua famiglia –risposi di rimando.- Io ho solo il mio gemello –dissi.

\- Siete gemelli? –chiese sorpreso.

\- Certamente, altrimenti non staremo qui entrambi per frequentare il primo anno –commento Alex, notai una nota di sarcasmo nella sua voce. - Grazie a tutti. Muoviamoci Anna –disse dirigendosi verso il treno.

\- Grazie tante –lo segui. Salimmo sul treno, iniziamo a cercare uno scompartimento vuoto. Dopo qualche minuto, in cui faticavamo a camminare perché c'era, un gran via vai è il corridoio era stretto. Incontrammo un ragazzino dai capelli biondi, quasi bianchi, corti e gli occhi grigi. Indossava già la divisa, ben in ordine. Per me aveva una faccia da schiaffi, mi stava già antipatico solo a guardarlo.

Ci guardo attentamente, da capo piedi, storcendo il naso. Abbassai lo sguardo. Notai i miei pantaloni di j-eans sgualciti è con una piccola topa. La maglietta rosa aveva il disegno sbiadito anche. Alex invece aveva solo i pantaloni sbiaditi, ma le sue scarpe da ginnastica iniziavano a rompersi. All'orfanotrofio mica avevamo tante possibilità per comprarci capi, di solito erano di seconda mano quelli che mettevamo.

\- Voi siete due poveracci –osservo con disprezzo. Arrossi diventando paonazza. Alexander parlò.

\- Chi ti credi di essere per criticare il nostro abbigliamento? Scommetto che sei un viziato figlio di papà –commento, infatti. L'altro lo guardo malissimo.- Non tutti abbiamo la fortuna di essere ricchi è soprattutto avere i genitori, quindi zitto –aggiunse con disprezzo.

\- Come osi parlarmi così. Io sono Draco Malfoy è tu? –chiese con autorità." Fratellino tirali un pugno "pensai.

\- Io sono Alexander Riddle, lei è mia sorella Annabelle –disse adducendo a me quando mi nomino. Con mia grande sorpresa il biondo sbiancò.

\- Voi siete…-non fini la frase. Non capisco sembrava ci temesse, perché? Apri la porta dello scompartimento dietro di lui, da cui era appena uscito.- Entrate purè, sarò lieto di ospitarvi. Vi presento i miei amici –aveva completamente cambiato voce ed espressione, pareva terrorizzato. Alex entro immediatamente, invece io fissai l'undicenne stizzita.

\- Anna entra subito, cosa stai aspettando? –mi chiamo dall'interno dello scompartimento. Rimasi immobile, non volevo viaggiare con sto ragazzo dopo che ci aveva offeso.- Sorellina entra subito –insistette, si stava innervosendo. A quel punto scossi la testa e incrociai le braccia ad'altezza petto offesa.- Annabelle ubbidisci –insistette urlando. Incapace di resistere ulteriormente entrai nello scompartimento. Sistemammo i nostri bauli e la gabbia. Presi Myu in braccio è mi sedetti su uno dei due divanetti rossi, la posai sulle mie gambe è iniziai ad'accarezzarla senza proferire parola. Nello scompartimento, seduti davanti a noi, c'erano due ragazzi, enormi. Draco si sedette vicino a uno di loro, quello più alto è impotente. Ci fissavano contrariati.

-. Perché gli hai atti entrare? –chiese il più grande. Rispetto a lui Draco pareva così debole e mingherlino. Lo guardo è rispose.

\- Decido io chi invitare qua, capito? –chiese. L'altro non disse niente è abbasso lo sguardo.- Loro sono Tiger e Goyle –preciso presenta noci i suoi amici.

\- Alex e Anna –rispose di rimando il mio gemello.

\- Più tardi, appena arriveremo ci sarà lo Smistamento. Dove pensate di finire? –chiese chinandosi verso di noi.

\- Non saprei, credo che una casa vale l'altra –risposi. Mi guardo malissimo, neanche avessi detto una parolaccia.

\- No, carina. Serpeverde è la Casa più impotente e importante –preciso.- Le altre non contano niente. In Corvonero ci vanno i secchioni, a tasso rosso non saprei come definirli e a Griffondoro gli sfigati –disse.

\- Allora speriamo di andare a Serpeverde –commento Alexander.

\- Certamente –commentai tristemente.

\- Tutti i membri delle famiglie Purosangue, o almeno la maggior parte ci finiscono –spiego il biondino.

\- Purosangue? –chiesi fissandola interrogativo. Continuavo impertermina ad' accarezzare Myu.

\- Come non sai cose un Purosangue? Sarai anche bella, però ti devi informare –mi critico. - Purosangue è un mago o una strega che appartiene ha una famiglia con solo membri aventi poteri magici, come la mia famiglia. Di solito sono famiglie antiche e importanti, oltre che ricche. Ovviamene la cosa riguarda purè me –disse quando disse l'ultima parte mi fece l'occhiolino. Lo ignorai è continuai le mie moine alla gatta. Vorrei tanto sapere quanto faceva il mio gemello a sopportalo. Per tutto il viaggio continuo a parlare della sua famiglia, delle sue ricchezze ect…insomma era un pallone gonfiato con la P maiuscola. Chi si credeva di essere quello lì?

Quando arrivammo a destinazione, era ormai sera. Scendemmo dal treno, trascinandoci dietro i nostri bauli. Trovammo un'enorme signore ad'aspettarci. È non sto esagerando sarà stato alto più di due metri. In mano teneva una grande lanterna accesa. Aveva i capelli castani, lunghi fino alle spalle, proprio disordinati. Gli occhi erano di colore scuro. Poi aveva una lunga barba dello stesso colore dei capelli. Era tutto vestito di nero. Alzo la lanterna è la mosse in aria.

\- Primo anno, primo anno da questa parte. Coraggio ragazzi che non vi mangio –chiamo.

\- Su questo ho dei dubbi –commento quell'essere infido di Malfoy. Ci porto a un lago, per me è il famoso Lago Nero. Salimmo su una delle barche, erano a remi peccato che questi ultimi mancassero. Con mio grande dispiacere oltre ha mio fratello sulla nostra barchetta salì l'odioso. Prese la lanterna sulla barca è fece per darmela.

\- Tienila purè –dissi con sdegno voltandomi dall'altra parte. Purtroppo aveva avuto la brillante idea di sedersi vicino a me. Incrociai le braccia in segno di protesta.

\- Ti faccio l'onore di stare vicina a me è tieni il muso –protesto. Se le occhiate potessero uccidere, sarebbe già crepato da un pezzo. Le navi si mossero da sole verso la riva opposta. Quando poi entrammo nel castello, restai a bocca aperta. Avevano ragione a dire che l'ingresso era enorme. Raggiungemmo una grande porta, sebbene meno del portone di legno dell'ingresso. Tutti gli altri studenti ci passarono accanto. Tutti con le loro divise con i colori delle case. Tutto stava bene finche Draco non vide il bruno di stamattina, si diresse verso di lui. Io e Alexander lo seguimmo. Ho un brutto presentimento. Con il ragazzino c'era Ron. Squadro da capo a piedi il rosso. Notai che la sua divisa era mal messa come i vestiti di me, è mio fratello prima sul treno.

\- Divisa di taglia più grande, sgualcita. Capelli rossi e lentiggini. Sei un Weasley? –chiese guardandolo con sdegno.- Sei feccia –commento con disapprovazione. Avverti una morsa allo stomaco. Il poveretto non rispose. Allora Draco si rivolse al bruno.

\- Tu devi essere Harry Potter. Sono Draco Malfoy, ti potrei consigliare le amicizie giuste –disse allungandoli la mano. Questi non la stinse.

\- Credo di poter scegliere da solo le amicizie giuste –commento sprezzane. Si volto verso di noi. Quanto avrei voluto essere invisibile in questo momento, non voglio che pensi sia come quello lì.

\- Ciao, Anna –mi saluto

\- Ciao, Harry –risposi con un debole sorriso. Malfoy si volto verso di me è socchiuse gli occhi. Povera, povera me. In quel momento arrivo una donna, era vestita di viola, con in testa un grande capello a punta. In mano teneva una pergamena fece per parlare, venendo interrotta da un rospo che le salto sui piedi. Uno po' tozzo, lo definirei così avanzo è lo prese in mano. La sua espressione era mortificata.

\- Mi scusi –disse. Quando si fu allontanato la strega, parlo.

\- Presto inizierà la cerimonia di Smistamento. Verrete suddivisi in quattro Case: Griffondoro, Tassorosso, Corvonero e Serpeverde –spiego. Poi disse altre cose, pareva severa devo dire. Alla fine si volto verso il portone questo si aprì mostrando un grande salone. C'erano quattro grandi tavoli apparecchiati, senza cibo solo i piatti, posate, forchette e bicchieri. Arrivammo infondo al salone. Dal soffitto pendevano delle candele volanti, il soffitto mostrava un gran bel cielo stellato. Adoro la magia da questo momento, assolutamente. Come si dice? Adesso è per sempre. La vice preside parlò ancora. Confesso che non badai molto allo Smistamento, troppo intenta guardami attorno, ammirata. Davanti a noi, su un punto rialzato stava il tavolo dei professore. Al centro Silente, doveva decidersi a tagliare la barba gli arrivava fino ai piedi. La sua sedia era diversa è più autoritaria e elegante rispetto a quelle degli altri professori. Notai un professore staro, giacché portava un turbante viola. Dopo un po' la vice-preside chiamo, una brunetta dai capelli crespi.

\- Hermione Jane Granger –questa avanzo è si sedette sullo sgabello sopra alla quale la donna teneva il capello marrone. Si sedette sopra di esso. Il capello rimase poco sulla sua testa prima di urlare.

\- Griffondoro - Allora dopo alcuni studenti tocco a Draco. Il cappello gli sfioro la testa.- prima Hermione era corsa in un tavolo, Draco corse tutto allegro in'un altro, il quale si trovava vicino a quello dove si era seduta Hermione. Venne il turno di Ron.

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley –anche a lui tocco sedersi sullo sgabello. Passarono pochi secondi prima della sentenza.

\- Griffondoro –andò da Hermione. Quando tocco a mio fratello, il capello a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa sbraito.

\- Serpeverde –non ero sorpresa, stava bene in compagnia di quello là. Volevo andare con Alex, assolutamente. A quel punto tocco alla sottoscritta.

\- Annabelle Merope Riddle –uddì. Senti un morsa allo stomaco. Tirai un sospiro è lentamente mi diressi verso di loro. Notandola mia faccia spaventata la strega sorrise.- Ti assicuro che non mania, o almeno finora non è mai successo –disse incoraggiante. Mi sedetti è tirai un sospiro. Seti la voce del capello.

\- Tu sembri meglio del tuo gemello, staresti bene a Corvonero, ma temo che non faccia per te –disse

\- Serpeverde, voglio raggiungere Alex –supplicai sottovoce.

\- Mi dispiace, da quanto ho capito, ritengo che sei troppo succube del tuo gemello, devi imparare a dirli di no. Griffondoro sarebbe perfetto per te, lo capisco dalla tua testa è carattere

\- Ma Alexander –commentai disperata.

\- Un giorno mi ringrazierai…Griffondoro –quando senti le ultime parole averti una morsa allo stomaco. Mi precipitai al tavolo, parevo un'anima in pena. Mi sedetti vicino a Ron.

\- Starai molto meglio con no che con tuo fratello –osservo, mettendomi un braccio attorno alle spalle. Sulla mia faccia apparve un sorriso forzato.

\- Harry James Potter –il capello rimase qualche minuto sulla sua testa.

\- Griffondoro –ci raggiunse. Il tavolo era in festa. Si sedette accanto a me è mi sorrise. Le settimane seguenti trascorsero tranquille. Passavo molto del mio tempo con Ron e Harry, avevo anche fatto amicizia con Neville Paciock. Un giorno era la nostra prima lezione di volo, venne preso in giro da Draco. Nessuno intervenne tranne Calì che tentò di difenderlo. Anchio protestai è per un' attimo credetti che voleva ridarli la ricordella. Una palla che diventa rossa se dimentichi qualcosa. Invece non le la ridiede. Alla fine intervenni Harry. I due si fecero un volletto. Come andò a finire? Harry fu reclutato nella squadra di Quidditch della scuola, un'eccezione poiché noi del primo anno non possiamo parteciparvi. Beato lui. Col tempo avevo scoperto di avere un talento naturale per il volo. Parola mia il prossimo anno se c'è un posto libero faccio il provino. Confesso che non badai molto allo Smistamento, troppo intenta guardami attorno, ammirata. Davanti a noi, su un punto rialzato stava il tavolo dei professore. Al centro Silente, doveva decidersi a tagliare la barba gli arrivava fino ai piedi. La sua sedia era diversa è più autoritaria e elegante rispetto a quelle degli altri professori. Notai un professore staro, giacché portava un turbante viola. Dopo un po' la vice-preside chiamo, una brunetta dai capelli crespi.

\- Hermione Jane Granger –questa avanzo è si sedette sullo sgabello sopra alla quale la donna teneva il capello marrone. Si sedette sopra di esso. Il capello rimase poco sulla sua testa prima di urlare.

\- Griffondoro - Allora dopo alcuni studenti tocco a Draco. Il cappello gli sfioro la testa.- prima Hermione era corsa in un tavolo, Draco corse tutto allegro in'un altro, il quale si trovava vicino a quello dove si era seduta Hermione. Venne il turno di Ron.

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley –anche a lui tocco sedersi sullo sgabello. Passarono pochi secondi prima della sentenza.

\- Griffondoro –andò da Hermione. Quando tocco a mio fratello, il capello a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa sbraito.

\- Serpeverde –non ero sorpresa, stava bene in compagnia di quello là. Volevo andare con Alex, assolutamente. A quel punto tocco alla sottoscritta.

\- Annabelle Merope Riddle –uddì. Senti un morsa allo stomaco. Tirai un sospiro è lentamente mi diressi verso di loro. Notandola mia faccia spaventata la strega sorrise.- Ti assicuro che non mania, o almeno finora non è mai successo –disse incoraggiante. Mi sedetti è tirai un sospiro. Seti la voce del capello.

\- Tu sembri meglio del tuo gemello, staresti bene a Corvonero, ma temo che non faccia per te –disse

\- Serpeverde, voglio raggiungere Alex –supplicai sottovoce.

\- Mi dispiace, da quanto ho capito, ritengo che sei troppo succube del tuo gemello, devi imparare a dirli di no. Griffondoro sarebbe perfetto per te, lo capisco dalla tua testa è carattere –commento.

\- Ma Alexander –commentai disperata.

\- Un giorno mi ringrazierai…Griffondoro –quando senti le ultime parole averti una morsa allo stomaco. Mi precipitai al tavolo, parevo un'anima in pena. Mi sedetti vicino a Ron.

\- Starai molto meglio con no che con tuo fratello –osservo, mettendomi un braccio attorno alle spalle. Sulla mia faccia apparve un sorriso forzato.

\- Harry James Potter –il capello rimase qualche minuto sulla sua testa.

\- Griffondoro –ci raggiunse. Il tavolo era in festa. Si sedette accanto a me è mi sorrise. Le settimane seguenti trascorsero tranquille. Passavo molto del mio tempo con Ron e Harry, avevo anche fatto amicizia con Neville Paciock. Un giorno era la nostra prima lezione di volo, venne preso in giro da Draco. Nessuno intervenne tranne Calì che tentò di difenderlo. Anchio protestai è per un' attimo credetti che voleva ridarli la ricordella. Una palla che diventa rossa se dimentichi qualcosa. Invece non le la ridiede. Alla fine intervenni Harry. I due si fecero un volletto. Come andò a finire? Harry fu reclutato nella squadra di Quidditch della scuola, un'eccezione poiché noi del primo anno non possiamo parteciparvi. Beato lui. Col tempo avevo scoperto di avere un talento naturale per il volo. Parola mia il prossimo anno se c'è un posto libero faccio il provino. In oltre ho scoperto di non essere stupida, solo dislessica. Questo grazie a Silente che colto dai dubbi mi ha parlato. Alla fine mi ha fatto la rivelazione. Nessuno se n'era mai accorto all'orfanotrofio. Faticavo a studiare, a leggere e scrivere per colpa sua. Quando me la detto, quasi piangevo. Lo abbracciato, tanto che poi sono diventata paonazza per l'imbarazzo. Invece il preside si è fatto una risata. Adesso Alexander non poteva più prendermi in giro e darmi dell'ignorante. A proposito dovrebbe stare lontano da Draco, la sua vicinanza gli fa male. Da quando lo conosce e frequenta è diventato più antipatico di prima. Non lo riconosco più giuro. Torturano il povero Neville di continuo. Ora eravamo a Incantesimi è tutto sta andando bene. Oggi è persino Halloween che bello. Ci stavamo esercitando con l'incantesimo Wingardium Leviosa. Ero in prima fila che mi esercitavo. Quando senti la voce di Hermione da sopra di me.

\- Non devi agitare la bacchetta così è sbagli pronuncia è Leviosa, non leviosà –sbraito con un tono insopportabile da so tutto io. Mi girai. Stava mostrando a Ron l'incantesimo.

\- Prova tu –la sfido il rosso. Lei riuscì. Il professor Vitius. Un nanetto dalla barba bianca, lunga e i capelli lunghi, commento.

\- Complimenti signorina Granger –sorrisi, come lei. Ron invece mise la testa sul banco affrante, credo un po' offeso. Più tardi uscivamo in uno dei giardini del castello, quello all'interno delle mura.

\- è insopportabile è leviosa, non leviosà –commento Weasley prendendo in giro la Granger. Scoppiarono tutti a ridere, lui, Harry e Neville. In quel momento ci passo accanto la bruna, quasi in lacrime. Fulminai con lo sguardo il mio amico.

\- Sei tu a essere insopportabile –commentai correndole dietro. La trovai più tardi in un bagno delle ragazze, accanto al lavandino. Stava piangendo, le misi un braccio attorno alle spalle.

\- Lascia stare sai com'è –commentai cercando di consolarla. Restammo a parlare per un po', circa un'ora. Quando sentimmo un rumore. Ci voltammo ritrovandoci davanti un grosso troll. Come cavalo era entrato nella scuola. Iniziammo a urlare. Inizio a distruggere il bagno, facendo un disastro. Finimmo sedute contro un muro, terrorizzate.

\- Anna questo ci ammazzo –la sua clava sfioro le nostre teste di pochi centimetri.

\- Aiuto! –urlai. Apparvero Harry e Ron, riuscirono a distrarlo, permettendoci di scappare via. Salimmo al terzo piano, quello che in teoria dovrebbe essere proibito a noi. Qui trovammo un grande cane a tre teste. Alla fine ci salvammo è dopo qualche tempo ci riprendemmo. Seppure Silente ci rimprovero alla grande. Tempo dopo andammo a trovare Hagrid, l'uomo enorme che ci accolse appena eravamo arrivati. Scoprimmo che aveva un' uovo di drago, questo si schiuse. Tutto andava bene. Peccato che per andare da Hagrid eravamo usciti di notte, così trovammo indietro incontrammo Malfoy e la McGranitt, la vice-preside, si intende. Finimmo a dover fare un bel giro turistico nella Foresta Proibita. Harry e Draco trovarono un' essere mostruoso che si nutriva di un' unicorno, non sappiamo cosa fosse. Povera creatura. Dopo delle ricerche scoprimmo che Fuffì custodiva la Pietra Filosofale è che Voldemort, quel maledetto mago Oscuro, la voleva. Una sera, poco prima della fine dell'anno, decidemmo di fermarlo. Raggiungemmo il terzo piano. Quando entrammo, scoprimmo di essere già stati anticipati, siccome c'era un' arpa che suonava. Fuffi dormiva tranquillo a quel suono. Ci avvicinammo alla botola, dove dovevamo entrare. L'aprimmo.

\- Ragazzi non c'è troppo silenzio? –chiese Harry. L'arpa aveva smesso di suonare, voltandoci ci ritrovammo gli occhi gialli di Fuffi che ci fissammo. Velocemente ci calammo nella botola, ritrovandoci in mezzo a una pianta verde con delle specie di tentacoli.

\- Questo è il Tranello del diavolo –disse Hermione. Era pericolosissimo. Iniziò a stritolarci.- State calmi –consiglio. Io e lei facemmo così è finimmo per terra, seguite da Harry. Il rosso invece urlava spaventato. Hermione intervene è ci raggiunse purè li.

\- Menomale –commento col fiatone.

\- Fortunatamente Hermione si è applicata a Erbologia –fece presente Harry. Proseguimmo il nostro viaggio ritrovandoci in una stanza piena di chiavi volanti è una porta chiusa a chiave. Tentammo con l'Alohomora. Alla fine Harry capì che doveva volare per prendere la chiave, prese la scopa volante presente nella stanza è si librò in Aria. Presa la chiave, aprimmo la porta. Adesso davanti a noi c'era una scacchiera gigante. Non ci restò che giocare. Peccato che i nostri avversari, i cui pezzi si muovevano da soli, distruggevano gli avversari. La fine Ron finì inerme per terra. Continuammo a giocare in modo da vincere con un'unica mossa da parte di Harry. Io e Hermione corremmo da Ron. Era per terra svenuto.

\- Ron –lo chiamai disperata. Alzai lo sguardo è fissai Potter.

\- Vai avanti, devi proseguire tu è sconfiggerlo –lo incoraggiai.

\- Pensiamo noi a sto rosso –aggiunse per me la bruna. Il bruno andò avanti. C'è la fece a sconfiggere Voldemort. Alla fine il colpevole non era Piton, cioè non era stato lui ad'aiutarlo, ma bensì il caro e balbettante professor Rapport. Alla fine si risolse tutto, o quasi. Il nostro caro Sopravvissuto che undici anni fa sconfisse Colui- Che- Non- Deve –Essere- Nominato fini in infermeria. Inutile dire che andammo a trovammo. Ricevette tanti regali dalla scuola. Non era finita lì, tuttavia. Il prside premio il nostro coraggio dandoci moltissimi punti, così sconfimmo Serpeverde è la coppa delle case, dopo anni, andò a noi Griffondoro. Inutile dire che passai una brutta Estate con mo fratello che mi parlava pochissimo.

N / A

Mi metto inginocchi a supplicare il vostro perdono per avervi torturato con so primo capitolo. Per favore, vi supplico recensite. Comunque subito anche Anna doveva andare a Serpeverde, poi è finita a Griffondoro. In maniera ufficiosa non credo le farò mai ringraziare il Cappello Parlante. Devo dire che il rapporto dei Riddle ricorda quello tra i due fratelli Gaunt, mi riferisco allo zio di Tom e sua madre, seppure Alex non ha mai picchiato la sorella è stato così cattivo. Invece Draco e Anna stanno diventando come Lily e James all'inizio, ovvero lei lo detesta con tutto il cuore e lo crede uno pieno di se. Le cos non sono esattamente le stesse è, probabilmente, non andranno proprio così. Vi supplico di nuovo di: RECESIRE. A presto, spero Dimenticavo Draco a già chi sono quei due le l'ha detto la madre, per questo era intimorito, è ha cambiato comportamento sul treno.

Recensione please. Vi prego di lasciarmi un commentino (occhioni da cucciolo bastonato o Imperius, a voi la scelta). Ditemi che fa schifo, ma ditemelo.


	2. Secondo anno e terzo

2 Anno

Pov. Alex.  
Oggi sarebbe era il primo giorno del nostro secondo anno a Hogwarts. Avevo appena finito di controllare il baule. Avevo verificato di aver messo tutto: libri, pergamene, piume, vesti ect… Era tutto pronto. Finì di vestirmi, mettendo un cappotto nero sulla maglietta ha maniche corte celeste che avevo già messo. Poi indossavo dei j-eans che mi arrivavano al ginocchio. Parlando con dei folletti alla Gringott ero riuscito a farmi cambiare i soldi magici in quelli Babbani, in maniera da potermi comprare dei vestiti nuovi. Non ne potevo più, lo ammetto, di indossare i vestiti di seconda mano che ci davano qua all'orfanotrofio. Avevo scoperto che ogni mese qualcuno, colui che ci aveva aperto i rispettivi conti a me e Anna, ogni mese ci lasciava mille Galeoni, Falci e quattrocento Zellini ha testa. Esattamente non ricordo a quanto ammontino i rispettivi conti, tuttavia credo che abbiamo già una grande fortuna è siamo alcuni dei clienti della banca con più soldi. In oltre mia sorella essendo meno spendacciona di me, alla faccia che le donne pari spendano di più. Bisogna, tuttavia, considerare che lei si accontenta di robe meno costose delle mie, ad'esempio io avevo voluto la bilancia più costosa, mentre Anna si era contenuta di più nella spesa, seppure anche la sua avesse già un buon prezzo. Per il nostro compleanno la cifra raddoppiava. Di conseguenza quando io e la mia gemella per la prima volta abbiamo aperto la camera, rispettivamente possedevamo 132000, considerando solo i Galeoni. Insomma per undici anni abbiamo avuto una fortuna è nemmeno lo sapevamo. Purè lei aveva comprato dei vestiti nuovi: una maglietta a maniche corte di colore giallo e una gonna a pieghe bianca che le arrivava poco sopra alle ginocchia. Se dicessi che mia sorella è brutta, direi una bugia. Era molto bella, certo, con un bel fisico, un bel viso e dei bei capelli e occhi. Madre natura era stata sicuramente generosa con lei quando le ha dato un petto notevolmente prosperoso per una dodicenne. Devo provare a sgonfiarla, per il suo bene. Non voglio che qualche mali intenzionato, compreso qualche fidanzato sicuramente inadatto al mio angioletto, la sfiori solo con un dito. Sono disposto a tollerare pochi, di cui la maggior parte maghi, chissà perché, e membri di Serpeverde. Ovviamente appartenenti a famiglie Purosangue e ricche. Un ragazzo che potrebbe avere più, probabilmente, la mia benedizione, se mai si mettesse con lei, è Draco. Non solo perché è un Purosangue è viene da una famiglia molto ricca e che ha un posto dall'alto prestigio nella comunità magica. Perché mi pare un mago certamente notato, oltre che uno con la testa sulle spalle che sa cosa vuole. Senza contare che da quanto ho potuto costatare pare avere un debole per Anna. Il problema è che lei lo desta, ma soprattutto è una Mezzosangue, disgraziatamente lo siamo entrambi. Vorrei tanto discendere da una famiglia come i Malfoy, purtroppo mi devo accontentare. Se solo lei la smettesse di frequentare le brutte compagnie, come Harry Potter, Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger. Devo purè aggiungerci Neville Paciock. Tuttavia lui può andarmi bene essendo un Purosangue, peccato non sembri particolarmente dotato ed'è un Griffondoro. A fine Luglio Draco mi chiese di raggiungerlo, insieme alla mia gemella, a casa sua per trascorrere insieme l'ultimo mese di vacanza. Io ho accettato l'invito mentre Anna non è voluta venire. Proprio non sopporta il biondo è non riesco proprio a capire perché, cosa gli avrà mai fatto. Fin dall'inizio dello scorso anno scolastico non riesce a tollerarlo. In quel momento senti bussare alla porta.

\- Avanti –dissi. Nella stanza entrò Narcissa Malfoy, la madre di Draco. Una donna di notevole bellezza e grazia. Magari ci accompagnerà alla stazione, a quanto so, lo fa sempre con il figlio. Avevo già messo la cravatta con i colori di Serpeverde, argento e verde smeraldo, dovevo solo legarla. Sebbene lo facessi spesso dall'anno scorso sono ancora impacciato. Oggi Narcissa si è messa un vestito vola malva, molto attillato, senza però essere provocante. In testa aveva un capellino viola intinta con il vestito sebbene fosse di una tonalità leggermente più scura. Si avvicino è mi fisso attentamente.

\- Stai bene vestito così. Vuoi che ti annodi la cravatta? –chiese gentilmente. Avvolte pareva una strega dolcissima, altre una serpe velenosa.

\- Faccia purè signora Malfoy –approvai. Lei si avvicino è inizio a legarmi la cravatta.

\- Sei stato ospite da noi per un mese è ancora mi dai del tu –nota. - Quante volte ti ho detto e ripetuto che puoi darmi benissimo del tu. Ti concedo persino di chiamarmi Cissy –disse con un sorrisino beffardo sul volto. Finì di annodarmi la cravatta è poso le mani sulle mie spalle, per poi dammi uno scappellotto, piano s'intende, sulla guancia. Devo dire che suonò più come una carezza.

\- Mi scu…cioè scusa. Fin da quando sono piccolo mi hanno insegnato di essere educato con la gente più anziana di me, specialmente gli adulti e anziani, di conseguenza ti do del lei spesso –risposi gentilmente. Mi lascio andare.

\- Non è necessario essere così formali Alex. Vedi io ti chiamo con il tuo sopranome –noto.- Mi spiace tanto che tua sorella non abbia voluto accettare l'invito, mi sarebbe tanto piaciuto conoscerla. Mio figlio dice che è una ragazza di notevole bellezza –aggiunse cambiando discorso. Tirai un sospiro.

\- Ho provato a convincerla a venire, ma non ha voluto sentir ragioni. Lei non è molto amante dei Serpeverde, sai è una Griffondoro, è immagino abbia preferito restare con la sua amica –spiegai.

\- Come si chiama? –chiese.

\- Elga, è la sua compagna di stanza all'istituto –risposi. Mi aspettavo che il suo volto si corrugasse a sapere che si trattava di una Babbana, invece non fece una piega è rimase impassibile.

\- Non si può pretendere di essere simpatici ha tutti. Forse un giorno piaceremo a tua sorella, magari c'è solo bisogno di tempo –considero. Non posso fare a meno di farli una domanda che mi frulla in testa già da qualche tempo.

\- Lei lo sa che io e mia sorella siamo dei Mezzosangue, vero? Quindi visto la vostra mentalità non capisco perché mi avete accolto così bene in casa. Senza contare che Draco mi ha detto che, più che altro, è stata una tua idea e di Lucius –commentai. Lei incrocio le braccia.

\- è una domanda più che giusta. Sai Alex certe volte bisogna ignorare questi particolari. Alcuni ragazzi, come te e tua sorella, sarebbero dei maghi e streghe perfetti se solo il loro sangue non fosse ehm…sporco –spiego cambiando tono alla fine, pareva imbarazzata è in crisi oserei dire.- Ora sbrigati a scendere che tra poco partiamo –disse uscendo dalla stanza. Poco dopo arrivai all'ingresso con le mie cose. Trovai il biondo già prono davanti alla porta di casa in compagnia di suo padre e sua madre. Lucius teneva il suo solito bastone con la testa di serpente. Per il resto era completamente vestito di nere. Mia sorella aveva ragione ha chiedersi come mai i maghi e streghe si vestissero sempre di nero, o comunque con colori scuri. Per la prima volta, credo, mi trovo d'accordo con lei in qualcosa. Seppure la sua era stata solo una considerazione.

\- Alex sei pronto, bene possiamo andare –annuncio Lucius. Aveva i capelli di un biondo chiarissimo, come il figlio. Pareva la sua versione in miniatura il figlio. I suoi occhi, come il giovane Malfoy, erano grigi. Sapete erano di quegli occhi capaci di penetrati fino infondo all'anima. Uscimmo fuori dalla casa in silenzio. Narcissa uscì per ultima è senti il rumore della porta che sbatteva è della serratura che veniva girata. Arrivammo alla stazione dieci minuti prima della partenza. Come l'altra volta il binario 9 e ¾ era gremito di gente. Molti ragazzi e ragazze indossavano già la divisa è stavano eseguendo gli ultimi saluti. Mi guardai attorno, c'era solo una persona che m'interessava. La vidi poco distante da noi. Mia sorella, era vestita come immaginavo, stava parlando con una donna anziana che non conosco. Questa indossava un vestito grigio è sulle spalle portava una pelliccia di ermellino, a me pareva più un gatto morto. In testa portava un capello a punta nero. Notai che con loro c'era anche Neville, che fosse sua nonna? Questo spiegava perché Annabelle si era avvicinata a loro. Magari voleva salutare l'amico è si è fermata a paralare con sua nonna. Notai che accanto di mia sorella c'era il suo baule. La gatta la teneva in braccio è la accarezzava con una mano. Alla fine le due si salutarono è Annabelle si allontano con Neville per poi salire sul treno con lui.

\- Meglio che saliamo Alex –disse Draco. Mi voltai verso di lui e annui, per poi girarmi verso i coniugi Malfoy.

\- Vi ringrazio ancora per l'ospitalità. Sebbene non sono un Purosangue, ma un sangue sporco, mi avete trattato come un vostro pari. Sperò di rivedervi –ringraziai. Irrealtà la vera persona gentile era la mia gemella. Io ero bravo a conquistare le persone, però più che altro era dovuto al mio fascino. Lei ci riusciva purè con i suoi modi e parlando. La vera ammaliatrice era lei. Ammetto di averla sempre invidiata, infondo credo che una parte di me l'abbia sempre ritenuta migliore di me.

\- Ci mancherebbe Alex è stato un piacere. Perché non vieni da noi anche per le vacanze invernali, stavolta può darsi che riesci ha convincere purè tua sorella –propose Cissy. Lucius intervenne.

\- Buona idea, voglio tanto conoscerla. Cerca di convincerla –insistette suo marito. Annui.

\- Farò del mio meglio, ma la vedo dura –risposi sinceramente. Salimmo sul treno. Avanzammo per un po', alla fine trovammo Tiger e Goyle in uno scompartimento. Entrammo dentro è senza attendere che parlassero ci sedemmo. Io accanto al finestrino. Il biondo vicino a me. I due Serpeverde erano seduti davanti a noi.

\- Come sono andate le vacanze? –chiese Malfoy fingendo interesse per loro, sapevo che era solo per circostanza e educazione che gli è lo chiedeva.

\- Bene –rispose Tyger. L'altro si limito ad'annuire. Per il biondo erano solamente degli scagnocci, gli servivano come guardie del corpo. Più che alto erano dolo, nella maggior parte dei casi, ha fare il lavoro sporco. Il Serpeverde non amava sporcarsi le mani, particolarmente. Dubito che finche avrà sto atteggiamento avrà una minima possibilità con la mia gemella. Dopo ore arrivammo ad' Hogwarts. Essendo non più del primo anno abbiamo potuto, anzi dovuto, prendere le carrozze. La cosa che salta subito all'occhio è che si guidano da sole, senza cocchiere è nemmeno cavalli. Salimmo su una delle carrozze. Vidi mia sorella che saliva su una poco dietro di noi. Con lei c'erano Neville, la Granger e una ragazza dai capelli biondo chiarissimo che non conosco. Ha solo guardala non so perché mi da l'impressione di essere una tipa strana. Ci volerò pochi minuti per raggiungere il castello. Solo quando entrammo in Sala Grande e andammo a sederci al tavolo di Serpeverde notai un particolare, che finora mi era sfuggito, Potter e Weasley non erano con Anna e Hermione. La cosa mi sembrava strana visto ch erano inseparabile. Ora che ci penso non mi apre nemmeno di averli visti alle fermate del treno, né su una delle carrozze.

\- Potter non c'è, nemmeno il rosso, avranno capito che questa scuola è troppo per loro –suppose Draco che si era seduto vicino a me.

\- Sì, magari ci eviteranno la loro inutile presenza acconsenti. Eppure avevo i miei dubbi in proposito. Iniziò lo Smistamento, dopo il solito discorso da parte della McGranitt. Mi pare di tornare all'anno scorso quando speravo di non andare da quelli sfigati di Griffondoro, fortunatamente non era andata così. Non badai molto alla cerimonia finche non senti un nome.

\- Ginevra Molly Weasley -alzai lo sguardo è vidi una ragazzina dai capelli rossi e gli occhi marroni avanzare verso la McGranitt. Questa si sedette sullo sgabello. Il cappello parlante ci mise poco ha decidere prima di urlare.

\- Griffondoro. Consegnato il capello si diresse velocemente verso il tavolo della sua Casa, da cui si era librato un forte applauso.

\- Un'altra Weasley? –chiesi.

\- Hanno sette figli è nemmeno riescono a mantenerli tutti –spiego il biondo. Scossi la testa.

\- Mettono al mondo tanta gente è non possono nemmeno mantenerli, come si fa –commentai con sdegno.

\- Infatti, se noti hanno tutto di seconda mano, anzi di quarta mano. Non possono permettersi divise nuove, libri ect… -confermo. Conoscendo mia sorella avrebbe commentato: c'è chi ha tutto è chi niente. Harry e Ron non apparvero per tutta la sera, può darsi che davvero non vogliano più tornare qua. Ha me non dispiace per niente, anzi tutto di guadagnato. Mi chiedo chi sarà, a sto punto, il nuovo Cercatore di Quidditch per Griffondoro. So che quest'anno Draco entrerà in squadra con tale carica. Spero che quest'anno riusciamo a vincere la coppa, sarebbe bello. L'anno scorso l'ultima partita era sta rimandata è non è andata ha nessuno. Speriamo che stavolta le cose vadano diversamente. Il giorno dopo stavamo facendo colazione. Alla fine si era scoperto che quei due non avevano rinunciato a frequentare la scuola. Dopo aver perso il treno erano arrivati a bordo di una macchina voltante. Si erano guadagnati un rimprovero da Piton e la professoressa McGranitt, inoltre avevano rischiato l'espulsione. Dopo un bel volo erano andati ha sbattere contro il Platano picchiatore che gli aveva quasi uccisi, magari ci fosse riuscito. Poi la macchina era andata nella Foresta Proibita chissà dove. Comunque Ron ricevette una lettera rossa. Non so perché ma all'improvviso tutti nel nostro tavolo incominciarono ha ridere. Senti Neville.

\- Aprila Ron io una volta ne ho ignorata una di mia nonna, è stata orribile –commento spaventato. Invece il rosso era diventato in faccia dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli. Dopo qualche secondo di esitazione si decise ad'aprire la busta. Questa si animo è tutti potemmo sentire le urla della signora Weasley, altissime. Tra poco mi spaccava i timpani.

\- Ronald Weasley come hai osato rubare la macchina, sono davvero disgustata. Ora tuo padre verrà sottoposto ha un'inchiesta è sarà tutta colpa tua. Se farai un altro passo falso ti riporteremo dritto a casa –il poveretto, si fa per dire, era sprofondato quasi fino ha sotto il tavolo, si potevano solo più vedere le sue orecchie paonazze. Alla fine la busta si volto verso Ginny. La quale era seduta poco distante.- Complimenti Ginny cara, sei una Griffondoro io è tuo padre siamo molto fieri –la lettera si volto ancora verso il ragazzo è si distrusse da sola andando in mille pezzi. Inutile dire che nel frattempo noi di Serpeverde abbiamo continuato a ridere, alla fine mi ero unito anchio alle risate. Più tardi avevamo la prima lezione di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, con il nuovo professore. Infatti, Raptor, quello dell'anno scorso, era misteriosamente stato ucciso in circostanze ancora da chiarire adesso. Quello nuovo era una specie di icona di bellezza, se possiamo dire così, nel mondo dei maghi. Si chiamava Gilderoy Allock. Un biondo, con gli occhi azzurri. Terribilmente affascinante quanto pieno di se. Non credo di aver incontrato una persona così piena di se fino adesso. Arrivati in classe io e Draco ci sedemmo vicino. Vicino a noi, alla mia destra, stavano Anna e Hermione. Tutta la classe si sistemo, scegliendo i propri posti. Ron e Harry si sedettero vicini, poco lontano da noi. Come al solito non c'eravamo mischiati. La seconda porta presente nell'aula si apri. SI trovava in cima ha una scalinata a chiocciola infondo alla classe. Un uomo, probabilmente il nuovo professore, inizio a scendere la scalinata. Aveva i capelli biondi e gi occhi azzurri. Indossava una veste viola. Tutte, o quasi, le ragazze presenti lo guardavano ammaliate. Compresa l'intelligente e dedita allo studio Hermione Granger. Invece Anna non sembra badare alla sua bellezza, cosa che in parte mi da sollievo. L'ultima cosa che voglio è che mia sorella se innamori del nostro professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure. Questi si piazzo davanti alla sua cattedra è ci lanciò un sorriso ammaliante.

\- Come saprete già io sono Gilderoy Allock il vostro nuovo professore –si presento. Prese dalla cattedra delle pergamene è inizio a consegnarle. Quando ebbi la mia la guardai è mi accorsi che erano tutte domande su di lui e i suoi stupidi libri. Il problema era che io gli avevo giusto dato una sbirciatina. Quando si dice aperto e chiuso il libro. Iniziai a sudare freddo. Povero me è adesso? Voltai il capo per guardare una rossa che conoscevo bene. La sua faccia non era molto diversa dalla mia. Invece la sua vicina pareva tranquillissima. Dopo aver consegnato ha tutti le pergamene il professore torno alla cattedra.- Avete Mezz'ora, buona fortuna –auguro prima di sedersi dietro di esse. Non conoscevo una risposta ha quelle domande. Dovevo sperare nella fortuna. Iniziai ha scrivere delle sciocchezze, cosa, che immagino, stia facendo purè il mio vicino. Era più probabile che avessi aperto il libro è letto qualcosa io o lui? Quando il tempo finì temevo il risultato del mio test. Tutti consegnammo. Lui diede un'occhiata hai fogli poi parlo.- Dovreste leggere meglio i miei libri, perché avete avuto delle serie difficoltà è commesso grossi errori. L'unica che ha risposto correttamente ha tutte le domande è la signorina Granger. Dove? –chiese eccitato. Hermione divenne rossa come un pomodoro, se non di più. Il professore poso le pergamene sulla cattedra è si avvicino ha un panno su di esse. Lo sollevo scoprendo una gabbia. Questa conteneva degli strani esseri alati.

\- Folletti della Cornovaglia –chiese scherzando uno di Griffondoro.

\- Non lasciatevi ingannare sanno essere molto pericolose –disse è lì libero. Fu il panico quei maledetti iniziarono a volare per tutta la classe. Ci alzammo in piedi è iniziamo a correre da tutte le parti. Qualcuno urlo. Uno di quei esseri maledetti mi si lancio contro, afferrandomi il braccio. Mi conficco le sue stramaledetissime unghie lunghe in un braccio. Sorrise mostrando dei denti aguzzi.

\- Staccati dal mio braccio bestiaccia –sbraitai. Lo afferrai per la schiena è cercai di levarmelo da lì. Non voleva saperne di lasciarmi. Esasperato tirai fuori la bacchetta è lo schiantai. Nel frattempo tutti continuavano a correre. Alcuni lanciavano incantesimo contro queste specie di mostri in miniatura. Per fortuna suono la campanella. Velocemente tutta la classe usci di corsa. Maledizioni a quel professore, doveva essere pazzo. Nelle lezioni che seguirono non porto più creature in classe. Le volti seguenti costringeva Potter ha mostrarci, insieme a lui, le sue avventure. Stavamo parlando ben poco di difese secondo me. In breve tempo arrivo Halloween. Quella sera stava andando tutto bene, finche non ci fu una grande confusione. Tutti raggiungemmo un corridoio del castello. Qui trovammo i Griffondoro capitanati dallo sfregiato, i suoi due amici e, naturalmente, la seconda Riddle della scuola. Sul muro qualcuno aveva scritto con il sangue: la Camera dei Segreti è stata riaperta. Temete nemici del erede. Quale erede. Non era tutto. Accanto alla scritta era stata appesa la "povera" mrs. Purr la gatta del custode della scuola Gazza. Ha quella scritta il biondo che era vicino a me commento.

\- Ora tocca a voi Mezzosangue –mi chiedo cosa centrino i Mezzosangue con l'apertura della Camera dei Segreti. Lo scoprì pochi giorni dopo durante la lezione di Storia della Magia. A quanto pare dopo la fondazione di Hogwarts Salazar Serpeverde litigo con gli altri tre fondatori: Tosca Tassorosso, Priscilla Corvonero e Godric Giffondoro. Perché Salazar riteneva che la scuola dovesse essere frequentata solamente d maghi e streghe appartenenti unicamente a famiglie Purosangue. Gli altri non erano d'accordo, soprattutto Godric, Alla fine furioso lascio il castello. Si dice che prima di andarsene creo una stanza, chiamata appunto Camera dei Segreti. Qui ci sarebbe una creatura che se risvegliata ripulirebbe la scuola da tutti gli studenti indegni che la frequentano, o almeno sarebbe quello il suo scopo. Inseguito, ci costrinsero ad'andare tutti il Sala Grande. Volevano darci una lezione di difesa giacché c'era il rischio di essere aggrediti quel mostro. Tutti i tavoli erano stati rimossi. Al centro c'erano un piccolo palco, lungo quasi quanto tutta la stanza. Noi studenti ci raggruppammo attorno di esso. Sopra era stato messo un tappeto viola con delle lune dorate. Come al solito da una parte Griffondoro e dall'altra Serpeverde. C'eravamo solo noi del secondo anno, però credo che faranno sta lezione anche a gli altri. Gilderoy Allock è Piton, il professore di Pozioni non che il nostro direttore di casa. I due salirono sul palco. Il biondo prese la parola.

\- Oggi vi daremo una dimostrazione pratica di duello. C'è qualche volontario tra voi? –chiese. Nessuno alzo la mano. Alla fine fece salire sul palco Harry, mentre Piton scelse Draco. I due si fronteggiarono uno davanti al altro. - Avvicinatevi –ordino il professore. Loro ubbidirono è si ritrovarono a faccia a faccia, un davanti al altro, pronti a fronteggiarsi. Poi si allontanarono di trenta passi, sotto ordine di Piton. Quando si volto Malfoy lancio subito un incantesimo. Che andò per terra il bruno. Il professore aveva detto solamente di disarmare dopo le prime parole, i due non avevano ascoltato. Infatti, Potter si difese mandando per terra l'avversario con un bruttissimo capitombolo. Piton con sdegno costrinse Malfoy ad' alzarsi il quale fece un incantesimo, è apparve un serpente di colore verde. Questo striscio tranquillamente verso Potter. Allock intervenne ottenendo di far fare un volo da niente al essere che non apparve nemmeno sconfortato. Il quale con mia grande sorpresa, è credo di tutti gli altri, abbasso la bacchetta è si avvicino al rettile. Gli disse qualcosa, però sembravano dei sibili. Il rettile si giro verso un ragazzo, pareva volesse aggredirlo. Il bruno disse ancora qualcosa d'incomprensibile è il serpente alzo la testa. Il poveretto era terrorizzato. A quel punto sul palco Sali mia sorella che avanzo prontamente verso il serpente è si chino, mettendosi in ginocchio. Non so cosa le disse, ma il rettile si volto verso di lei è striscio nella sua direzione, per poi avvolgersi nel braccio che la rossa gli aveva allungato. La mia gemella si drizzo in piedi è accarezzo la testa del serpente. Disse ancora qualcosa è lo poso per terra.

\- Vipera ivanesca –questi spari. Scese dal palco. Il ragazzo che era stato minacciato si rivolse a Harry.

\- Ha che gioco stai giocando? –chiese sconvolto. L'altro parve non capire le sue parole. Così mia sorella non era l'unica a parlare il Serpentese qui a scuola, c'era purè lo sfregiato. Nei giorni seguenti i commenti non si risparmiarono, inizio ha girare la voce che il Griffondoro fosse un antenato di Salazar, ha quanto apre parlava anche lui il Serpentese, è che voleva liberare la scuola da coloro che considerava indegni di frequentarla. La stessa voce girava sua mia sorella, solo che nel suo caso dicevano che lei volesse fermarlo è impedirli di fare una strage. Una notte, dopo una partita di Quidditch in cui il bruno fini in infermeria al termine. Era stato colpito da un bolide impazzito che glia aveva rotto il braccio. Allock era intervenuto provocando la scomparsa delle ossa del suo braccio. Comunque era stato aggredito il primo Mezzosangue, tale Colin Cannon. Il quale secondo molti Potter aveva deciso di eliminare perché gli dava fastidio continuando a inseguirlo è scattarli foto. Il poveretto era rimasto pietrificato è trasformato in una statua. In mano stringeva ancora la sua macchina fotografica. Insieme a molti Serpeverde dubitavo della sua colpevolezza, primi fra tutti d'accordo con me c'era Draco. Ci fu un'altra aggressione nei mesi seguenti. Un giorno, eravamo già a Marzo, stavo tranquillo seduto su uno dei divanetti verdi presenti nella mia Sala Comune. Essendo proprio sotto il Lago Nero tutta la sala assumeva una sfumatura verde. Da un po' non cerano aggressioni. Piton entro nella stanza è si diresse verso di me. Aveva i capelli corti e neri, che parevano unti. Gli occhi erano di colore di colore scuro. Aveva una carnagione molto pallida, ci credo passava tutto il tempo nei sotterranei.

\- Alexander Riddle, devi venire in infermeria –disse.

\- Ma io sto bene –protestai.

\- Purtroppo non posso dire altrettanto di tua sorella –rispose tristemente. Ha quelle parole mi drizzai in piedi.

\- Che è successo ha mia sorella? –chiesi preoccupato. Oh, non andate a dirli che mi sono preoccupato per lei.

\- è stata aggredita –spiego. Mi accompagno fino in infermeria. Qui trovai mia sorella stesa su uno dei letti. Con una mano si teneva alcune ciocche di capelli. Come gli altri aveva un'espressione terrorizzata, è gli occhi spalancati. In infermeria c'erano purè Silente e la Mc Granitt. Mi sedetti accanto a lei.

\- Sorellina –la chiamai. Naturalmente non poteva parlare, nemmeno proferire parola.

\- L'abbiamo trovata nel bagno di Mirtilla Malcontenta –spiego il preside. Mi voltai interrogativo.

\- Chi è? –chiesi.

\- Un fantasma di una ex-studentessa che infesta il piano al secondo piano in cui poi è anche morta –rispose. - La chiamano così perché piange sempre, per questo motivo la maggior parte delle ragazze, sebbene sia un loro bagno, cerca di evitare di andarci –aggiunse. Mi voltai verso la mia sorellina.

\- Anna, vedrai che troveremo un modo per farti tornare normale –la rassicurai.

\- Tranquillo ci stiamo lavorando in prima possibile faremo tornare normale lei e gli altri intervenne, il preside.- Ora ti lasciamo soli con lei –aggiunse. Fecero per uscire tutti quando arrivo Harry, Ron e Hermione. Alla vista del occhialuto mi drizzai in piedi.

\- Tu maledetto prima la spedisci in un letto dell'infermeria poi ti presenti. Io ti ammazzo –tuonai, prima di essere afferrato da Piton, il quale mi tirava per le braccia.- Lasciami professore ho intenzione di finire il lavoro di Voldemort –urlai divincolandomi.

\- Calmati Riddle. Anche se fosse stato Harry ucciderlo non farà tornare normale tua sorella –intervenne Silente.

\- Lasciatemi provare –insistetti. Il ragazzo avanzo.

\- Io non centro niente con questa storia –protesto.

\- Ah, si? Allora chi è stato ad' aprire la Camera dei Segreti, un fantasma? –dissi ironico, sebbene la mia faccia non fosse divertente.

\- Però è interessante come al improvviso ti preoccupi per tua sorella –noto Hermione. A quelle parole mi calmai.

\- Se quando si sveglia qualcuno di voi le lo dice, vi strozzo tutti –minacciai. Guai se lo venisse a sapere rischio di perdere il mio ascendente su di lei, irrealtà forse lo già perso devo a mettere. Inseguito venne aggredita Hermione è i sospetti su Potter cessarono, però io ho ancora qualche dubbio. Lo controllavo a vista nel caso gli venisse ma in mente di finire il lavoro. Finche alla fine si scoprì che lui era davvero innocente. Ad'aprire la camera era stata Ginevra Weasley sotto l'influenza di un diario maledetto appartenuto ha un certo Tom Orvoloson Riddle. Stranamente portava il cognome mio è della mia gemella. Dopo aver scoperto che c'era Ginny dietro a tutto questo volevo ucciderla, alla fine mi calmai convinto della sua innocenza. Infondo pareva troppo brava per far del male anche solo a una mosca.

3 Anno.

Pov. Anna.  
Presto avremo dovuto affrontare il terzo anno a Hogwarts. Ho passato le vacanze a Diagon Alley, lontano dell'orfanotrofio e dal mio caro gemello. Due bellissimi mesi in assoluta tranquillità. O quasi finche non è arrivato Harry. Il quale dopo aver gonfiato la zia, accidentalmente s'intende, si è ritrovato costretto ha venir al Paiolo Magico dove stavo io. La mia tranquillità è finita, però mi sono divertita di più. Poi sono arrivati Hermione e Ron, lei con il suo nuovo gatto, tale Grattastinchi. Quei due sono sempre che si accapigliano perché il gatto rincorre in continuazione il topo di Ron. Per me se lo può mangiare benissimo Crosta. Mi chiedo come sia possibile che un topo sia riuscito a vivere per dodici anni circa, accidenti. Mi pare purè bello panciuto persino. La novità più grande è che Iris Black è riuscito a scappare da Azkaban alla faccia che era impossibile, così dicevano. Ora abbiamo un pericoloso criminale a piede libero, colpevole della morte di dodici o tredici Babbani è un mago. Il quale si chiamava Peter Minus. Non s la ragione che spinse quel pazzo a uccidere quel poveraccio, ne ritrovarono solo un dito giacché Black provoco un'esplosione. Ora dopo dodici anni di prigionia era riuscito a scappare, tutti gli Auror lo stavano cercando è spero che lo trovino presto. Adesso eravamo sul treno diretti a scuola. Io stavo seduta in mezzo al divanetto, alla mia desta Hermione. Davanti a me ci stava Harry è alla sua sinistra Ron. In braccio tenevo la mia Myu. Veramente nel baule avevo nascosto il piccolo serpentello di soli cinquantadue centimetri che avevo chiamato Franck. L'avevo trovato in un boschetto vicino all'istituto è non ero riuscita a resistere, mi faceva troppa pena quel piccolino, lì da solo abbandonato a se stesso. Insomma intenerita, è visto che io sono di buon cuore, me lo ero presa è portato via. L'unico che sa di lui era Harry, non ho avuto altra scelta che dirglielo dopo che l'aveva scoperto sotto il mio letto al Paiolo Magico. Lo convinto ha non dire a nessuno del mio cucciolotto tenero. Quando gli avevo detto che era tenero credo pensasse fossi impazzita da come mi ha guardato. L'unico problema era che Myu non era ancora riuscita ad'accettarlo, sarà gelosia. Purtroppo ha Hogwarts i serpenti proprio non possono vederli è non capisco perché sono così belli e bravi. In quel momento il treno pianto, una brusca frenata è ci fermammo.

\- Cos'è successo? –chiesi curiosa.

\- Come mai ci siamo fermati –intervenne Ron. Mi girai verso il finestrino è vidi passare qualcosa, non so cos'era, però credo di aver visto del tessuto in aria.

\- Ho visto qualcosa –dissi. Inizia ad'avvertire un grande freddo eppure fino a poco fa faceva un certo caldo. Notai che tutto si stava riempiendo di ghiaccio, soprattutto la porta che pareva un blocco.- Accidenti -commentai. Mi sentivo triste è avevo come la sensazione che tutta la felicità fosse scomparsa. Vidi una figura davanti alla porta, la quale si apri. Una figura certamente non umana a mezz'aria apparve. Era avvolta in un mantello mezzo rotto, il cui cappuccio copriva il capo impedendo di vedere il volto è dubito che c'è l'abbia. Potter pareva un fantasma dall'espressione sul volto.- Aiuto cos'è –gridai terrorizzata. Seduto in oltre nello scompartimento, stava un mago, non so chi fosse è mi ero dimenticata dei lui. Comunque il mio urlo doveva averlo svegliato, infatti, apri gli occhi è si drizzo in piedi, punto la bacchetta contro quel essere è pronuncio un incantesimo.

\- Expecto Patronus –vidi una specie di lupo argentato uscire dalla bacchetta. L'essere andò via con nostro grande sollievo. Si volto verso di noi, dopo che la cosa argentata era scomparsa, è abbasso la bacchetta.- Tutto bene? –chiese passandosi una mano tra i corti capelli castano chiaro con strisce grigie e gli occhi verdi.

\- Sì, grazie –dissi dopo essermi calmata. Invece il bruno era svenuto. Quando si riprese, dopo qualche minuto, il mago gli diede un pezzo di cioccolato è si sedette vicino a lui.

\- Tutto bene? –chiese nuovamente stavolta solo a lui. L'altro sbatte le palpebre è si mise a sedere più comodamente è drizzo la schiena. Annui piano.

\- Sì, cos'era? -chiese era quello che tutti ci stavamo domandando.

\- Quello era un Dissenatore, normalmente stanno di guardia ad Azkaban, però deve essere qui per Iris Black. Immagino abbia avuto l'ordine di perlustrare il treno –ipotizzo. Poi mi guardo con una faccia strana. - Tu assomigli molto ha una Mangiamorte che affrontai anni fa –disse.

\- Cos'è un Mangiamorte? –chiesi.

\- I Mangiamorte erano i più grandi sostenitori di Voi- Sapete- Chi –spiego. - Solo che tu hai capelli rossi, invece lei gli aveva neri –disse.

\- Aveva?! È morta? –domandai.

\- No, è prigioniera ad Azkaban –rispose. - Ora scusate, ma devo scambiare due parole con il camionista. –disse è usci dalla porta. Quando tornò, facemmo le dovute presentazioni.

\- Io ho un fratello gemello, frequenta anche lui Hogwarts, ma è di Serpeverde –spiegai. Ron intervenne.

\- Io invece ho una sorella minore di un anno, Ginny, purè lei è di Griffondoro –lo informo. Il viaggio trascorse senza nuovi intoppi. Ci volevo ancora qualche ora prima di arrivare a destinazione. Quando entrammo nella Sala Grande, scoprimmo che il soffitto era sempre cosparso di candele volanti, tuttavia sopra le nostre teste c'era il finimondo siccome era raffigurato un temporale. Ci sedemmo al tavolo della nostra casa. Mentre mangiavamo Draco, ci disturbo.

\- Potter è vero che sei svenuto? Insomma sei svenuto veramente? –chiese con un sorrisino divertito sul volto. Mio fratello che gli era, seduto vino aveva una faccia da schiaffi in quel momento è rideva purè lui di gran lena. Ci voltammo verso il tavolo ignorandoli.

\- Potter sei proprio uno sfigato. Sorellina dovresti frequentare gente migliore –commento Alex. A quelle parole mi voltai.

\- Come i tuoi stupidi amici? –chiesi sdegnata. Draco apparve irritato.

\- Ti assicuro che io sono il meglio che puoi trovare qua –dissi con un sorriso sornione.

\- Tu? Non oso immaginare il peggio –commentai rivoltandomi verso il tavolo. Alla fine della cena Silente si drizzo i piedi.

\- Bentornati a Hogwarts, non ho grandi annunci da farvi. Voglio solo presentarvi il vostro uovo professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure: Remus Lupin –Il mago del treno si alzo è dalla Sala si sollevo un fragoroso applauso. Alcuni giorni dopo ci stavamo dirigendo verso la nostra prima lezione di Cura delle Creature Magiche, il cui nuovo professore era Hagrid. La cosa, come ha i miei amici, faceva molto piacere. A lui, in segreto, avevo affidato Franck perché non potevo tenerlo nel mio dormitorio. All'inizio non era molto d'accordo con l'idea di occuparsi di un serpente, alla fine io è il Sopravissuto l'abbiamo convinto ad'accettare il rettile. Hagrid ci portò nella Foresta Proibita in una radura trovammo ad'attenderci una creatura grigia dalle grandi ali piumate e le zampe di pollo. Aveva un grosso becco appuntito. Ci avvicinammo, restando però dietro allo steccato del recinto dentro di cui era racchiusa la creatura. Il libro di questa materia, Libro dei mostri, aveva la brutta abitudine di azzannarti quando lo aprivi, così l'avevo legato con una cintura. Molti mi avevano copiato compreso Alex. Il quale era in gruppo con Malfoy, Tiger e Goyle. Io continuo a insistere che hanno una pessima influenza su di lui, specialmente quell'odioso biondino che si credeva chissà qui. Penso di non aver incontrato una persona arrogante come lui. Hagrid si avvicino all'animale è gli diede un pollo che si era portato dietro.

\- Ragazzi salutate Fierobecco –annuncio.- è aprite il libro a pagina 42 (Forse non era quella, mia culpa).

\- è come facciamo ad'aprirlo –chiese Malfoy irritato.

\- Accarezzandoli il dorso –rispose, il professore come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. Ubbidimmo, tuttavia ad'alcuni non riuscì bene è rischiarono comunque di farsi azzannare le dita. Harry si fece un volto in groppa all'animale. Tutto andò bene finche Draco non si avvicino è venne aggredito. Almeno si è beccato una bella lezione, peccato che il nostro amico enorme rischio di essere licenziato. Alla fine se la cavo ma Fierobecco venne condannato a morte. Non so dire quanto mi dispiaccio per questo. Durante una lezione di Difesa- Contro- le- Arti- Oscure imparammo l'incantesimo Ridiculus è fu divertente. Soprattutto la versione di Piton con gli abiti della nonna di Neville, che risate al pensiero mi viene ancora da ridere è persino da piangere oddio. Poi durante una bacchetta Potter venne attaccato dai Dissenatori è cadde, fortunatamente l'intervento del nostro preside evito il peggio. Tragicamente la scopa di Potter finì sul Platano Picchiatore spinta dal vento, è venne distrutta. Inutile tentare di recuperarla era da buttare. Questo evento fu trovato molto divertente da quegli energumeni degli amici del mio gemello e lui. Possibile che siamo davvero fratelli, avvolte, mi chiedono se all'orfanotrofio non l'abbiano scambiato con qualche altro neonato. Il povero Harry continuava a ricevere dalla Coman, la professoressa di Divinazione, profezie di morte. La predavamo sul ridere. Quel giorno io e Hermione eravamo in biblioteca per fare una ricerca sui Lupi mannari. In una lezione Piton aveva peso il posto di Lupin, perché questi era malato. Ci aveva dato il compito di fare una ricerca sui Licantropo è di scrivere tre rotoli su di esse. Così io e la bruna c'eravamo incontrate in biblioteca per farla. Stavamo leggendo dei libri è prendendo appunti su delle pergamene. Quando li salto.

\- Ma certo, Anna ci sono –disse. La guardai senza capire a cosa si riferisse.

\- Cosa? –chiesi. Poso il libro che stava leggendo fino a poco fa, è me lo mise davanti agli occhi, coprendo quello su cui stavo leggendo io.

\- Ascolta Il professor Lupin è stato assente che c'era la luna piena quella sera –spiego.

\- è allora? Sarà una coincidenza –ipotizzai.

\- Anna, hai visto il suo molliccio. Secondo te cose che teme di più un Lupo mannaro? –chiese. Ragionai un attimo è capì.

\- La luna piena, quindi secondo te il molliccio di Lupin si trasforma così, sempre se è davvero una luna, perché è un licantropo –supposi. Lei annui.

\- è così ovvio Anna. Qui ho letto che la Pozione anti-lupo va presa il giorno prima della luna piena è per caso ho saputo Piton gli aveva preparato appunto una pozione –racconto. Scossi la testa incerta.

\- Hermione non è detto che fosse proprio la pozione anti-lupo, in oltre solo perché è stato assente una volta, non significa niente –esclamai.

\- Forse hai ragione, vediamo nei prossimi mesi –acconsentì. Ero felice che avesse abbandonato sta idea, o quasi. Nei mesi seguenti il professore continuava a stare assente il giorno che accadeva quell'evento durante la notte, è iniziavo a temere che Hermione avesse ragione. Incapace di trattenermi decisi di andare a parlare con il professore. Dopo le lezioni del pomeriggio andai a bussare alla porta del suo ufficio, con me portavo un libro sull'argomento. Volevo la verità è capire se la mia amica avesse effettivamente ragione.

\- Avanti –disse dall'interno. Apri è entrai nella stanza. Lo trovai seduto dietro alla scrivania, davanti a lui cera una pergamena vecchia. Notai delle scritte è pareva ci fossero dei simboli che si muovevano. Vicino a lui notai un cane nero che mi fissava.

\- Professore mi scusi ma vorrei parlarle di una cosa importante –dissi. La stanza non aveva molti mobili solo una libreria oltre a una cassapanca di legno molto vecchia. Indico una delle due sedie davanti alla scrivania è mi sedetti.

\- Allora cosa posso fare per te? –chiese. Stavo per rispondere quando vidi una cosa sulla pergamena che mi lascio spiazzata. C'erano sopra i nostri due nomi, ma non era quello a sorprendermi era che c'era purè il nome di Iris Black è proprio vicino a lui. Eppure c'eravamo solo, noi è…il cane. Mi voltai verso di esso. - Tutto bene signorina Riddle? -chiese Lupin. Tornai a fissarlo è annui piano. Indicai la pergamena.

\- Professore lì nella stanza che raffigura il suo ufficio ci sono i nostri nomi è quello di Black –dissi sconcertata. Si appresto a chiudere la pergamena è a metterla in un cassetto della scrivania.

\- Ti sei sbagliata –disse. Mi alzai in piedi.- Che cosa volevi dirmi?b-chiese. Mi diressi verso la porta è la apri.

\- Me ne sono dimenticata –volevo solo uscire da lì, così feci è molto velocemente.

Pov. Sirio.

Appena la ragazza fu uscita tornai nelle mie vere sembianze. Incrociai le braccia.

\- bene è adesso cosa facciamo? –chiesi riferendomi alla rossa che era appena uscita. Remus si volto verso di me.

\- Anche se dicesse a qualcuno di quello che ha visto sulla mappa, non credo che ci faranno caso –commento tranquillamente. Apri il cassetto è riprese la mappa. Sopra la quale potevamo vedere la ragazza che si allontanava di fretta, come se il diavolo la stesse inseguendo.

\- Dimentichi che Piton sa che io sono un Animagus, ipotizziamo che lei gli è lo dica, è capisca tutto –ipotizzai.

\- Che cosa vuoi far seguirla? –chiese voltandosi verso di me.

\- Hai un'idea migliore? Sarò la sua ombra d'ora in avanti, stando attento a non farmi scoprire –decisi. Tornai nelle mie sembianze di cane. Remus si alzo in piedi è mi apri la porta. Usci dall'ufficio è andai a cercare quella ragazza che mi ricordava molto quella pazza di mia cugina Bellatrix. Nei giorni seguenti oltre a cercare quella canaglia di Peter Minus, dovevo purè fare da baby-sitter a quella lì. Fu osi che scopri che aveva un serpente. Subito inizio pensai di dirlo a Lunastorta, sopranome che gli avevamo dato io, James e Peter, hai tempi della scuola. Alla fine decisi di non dir niente perché la Griffondoro pareva tener molto a quel serpentino. Si fa per dire serpentello era lungo circa ottanta centimetri (Infatti il nostro caro Franck si è allungato). In oltre pareva controllarlo perfettamente. I mesi passarono, ero diviso tra la cara Riddle e quella canaglia di Minus. Quando un giorno verso il tramonto vidi Ron che camminava con in mano Peter, lo aggredì è lo trascinai per un piede verso il Platano Picchiatore. Dovete sapere che c'era un passaggio che portava alla Stamberga Infestata. Irrealtà non lo era mai stata. In breve Ron venne raggiunto dai suoi amici. Continuava a tenersi stretto quel topaccio. Infatti, purè Minus era un Animagus, è poteva trasformarsi in topo sembianza che ha tenuto per dodici anni. Con Harry, che tra parentesi è il mio figlioccio, c'erano Hermione e Anna. I nomi di Ron e la bruna gli avevo scoperti spiando la rossa. In fretta si precipitarono dal amico rosso.

\- Ragazzi è Sirius Black –disse sconvolto. - Si può trasformare in cane –spiego. Tutti erano sorpresi, tutti eccetto la Riddle che da qualche tempo aveva capito tutto. A quel punto nomi non mi resto altro da fare che uscire da dietro alla porta rotta dove mi ero nascosto.

\- Sì, è vero –confermai. Tutti si voltarono verso di me.

\- Lo sapevo –sbraito Anna puntandomi contro la bacchetta, stessa cosa fece Harry. Quest ultimo mi lancio un incantesimo è fini per terra. Nella stanza entrò il mio caro vecchio amico Remus puntandomi contro la bacchetta. Si diresse verso di me è con stupore da parte di tutti mi aiuto ad alzarmi. - Avevo visto Iris sulla mappa nel suo ufficio, immaginavo che fosse il cane è che lei lo aiutasse –esclamo la rossa guardandoci malissimo. Hermione intervenne.

\- Anna ed Io l'abbiamo coperta fino adesso è per tutto il tempo era suo amico. Mi fidavo di lei –esclamo quasi in lacrime, voltandosi verso gli amici aggiunse. - è un Lupo mannaro per questo mancava alle lezioni – Remus intervenne.

\- Da quanto lo sapete? –chiese curioso.

\- Da quando il professor Piton ci ha dato una ricerca –intervenne Anna.

\- Siete molto intelligenti, complimenti. Aveva dato quel compito nella speranza che qualcuno lo capisse –si, rivolse alla rossa. - era quello che eri venuta a dirmi mesi fa nel mio ufficio, volevi sapere se ero davvero un mostro –si doveva essere per quello che era venuta. Lei annui.

\- esattamente, volevo dirle che avevo capito, ma non intendeva dire niente. Io e Hermione abbiamo fatto male ha coprirla, perché lei aiutava sto qua –disse guardandomi malissimo. Nella stanza entro purè il caro Piton, con i suoi soliti capelli unti. Ci punto contro la bacchetta.

\- Black i Dissenatori ci tengono tanto a vederti –commento.

\- Piton ragiona –intervenne Remus.

\- Figurati non la ami fatto –risposi. - Harry i tuoi genitori sono stati traditi non da me, il tuo padrino è migliore amico di tuo padre, ma da Peter Minus –spiegai, sebbene dubitavo che mi credesse. Con mia grande sorpresa Piton fu colpito da un Expeliarmus, lanciato dalla Riddle. Potter parlo.

\- Spiegatemi –disse.

\- Peter Minus era nostro amico, o almeno così credevamo. Lui ha tradito i tuoi genitori consegnandoli a Voldemort. In più è vivo –spiego Remus. Il ragazzo non gli credete. Devo dire che assomiglia tanto ha suo padre, solo che ha gli occhi verdi di Lily, sua madre. Continuava a puntarci la bacchetta è si avvicino, stessa cosa fece Anna brandendo anche lei la bacchetta.

\- Peter è morto, tu l'hai ucciso –sbraito Harry puntandomi contro l'arma. Remus si piazzo davanti a me.

\- Anchio lo credevo, finche non mi hai detto di averlo visto sulla mappa –disse.

\- La mappa mentiva –commento.

La mappa non mente mai, lui è vivo ed'è in questa stanza –intervenni. - Il topo spiegai –indicando il topastro che Ron stringeva a se. Anna si volto verso l'amico è si diresse verso di lui, contro la sua volontà le lo strappo dalle mani è questo inizio a squittire come un matto.

\- In effetti, gli manca un dito esattamente come Minus ed'è vissuto dodici anni –osservo buttandolo per terra con mala grazia. Ron proteso. Feci un incantesimo costringendolo a tornare normale. Così lo potei rivedere con i vestiti logori è mezzo pelato. Tutti rimasero sconvolti, tranne me, Lupin e la rossa.

\- Sirius, Remus i miei amici –disse con finta allegria.

\- Amici? Hai venduto Lily e James ha Voldemort –urlai scaraventandomi contro di lui è buttandolo contro il muro. I ragazzi restarono immobili. Si volto verso la Riddle.

\- Lei l'ha capito dopo di voi pare la più sveglia –disse. Prima che potessi fermarlo mi spinse per terra, colto di sorpresa non riuscì a reagire. Si precipito verso la Griffondoro è la afferro per le braccia trattenendole dietro alla schiena, naturalmente prima la disarmo è le punto l'arma alla gola. - Fatte un solo passo è la uccido –minaccio.

\- Lasciala andare bast….lei non centra nulla con questa storia protestai.

\- Posate le bacchette, o giuro su Voldemort che l'avrete sulla coscienza –minaccio.- Quando i Potter si nascosero avevano bisogno di un Custode segreto, all'inizio fu Black, all'ultimo minuto cambiarono con me. Nessuno avrebbe sospettato del debole e innocente Peter. Tradì io i miei amici, lo ammetto. Però se non lo facevo mi avrebbero ucciso. Voi cos'avrete fatto al posto mio –disse quasi piagnucolando. Volevo lanciarli un incantesimo, tuttavia non lo feci perché rischiavo di fare della male a quella creatura innocente.

\- Io sarei morto piuttosto che tradire i miei amici. Ma non ti vergogni? Tieni in ostaggio una ragazzina di tredici anni –commentai disgustato.

\- Veramente ne ho quattordici è so difendermi c-ommento, detto questo tiro un calcio in mezzo alle gambe a quel maledetto è approfittando della sua distrazione si riprese la bacchetta è le la punto contro.- Credevi fossi un'indifesa giovane? Ebbene ti sbagli –commento. Alla fine uscimmo tutti da lì, con Peter prigioniero, devo ammettere che alla fine tutto il lavoro la fatto quella giovane strega che assomigliava tanto ha mia cugina Bella. Purtroppo Remus si era dimenticato di prendere la pozione anti-lupo, stasera c'era la luna piena. Si trasformo ed'era incontrollabile. I ragazzi scapparono, come Peter, accidenti a lui. Io venni catturato dopo che Harry mi salvo dai Dissenatori che mi trovarono dopo aver allontanato lunastorta, chissà perché quel sopranome, da loro. Alla fine mi salvarono la vita, aiutandomi a scappare con Fierobecco un ippogrifo che a quanto pare avevano salvato purè lui dalla morte. Prima di lasciarli disse a Hermione e Anna che erano le streghe più brillanti della loro età. Quando mi raccomandai con quest'ultima di non diventare una Mangiamorte pazza come mia cugina, alla quale somigliava tanto eccetto il colore dei capelli, sorrise.

N / A

Nel prossimo capitolo inizierà il quarto anno. Il primo giorno di scuola, quella notte anzi che arrivarono, Alex si ubriaca è firma un foglio a Draco. Ha pagarne le conseguenze sarà la sua povera sorella che nel frattempo sta iniziando ad'uscire con Harry. Poi arriveranno gli studenti di Durmstrang e Beauxbaton è apparirà il Calice di fuoco da cui usciranno non quattro nomi, ma bensì cinque. Chi sarà il quinto concorrente recensite è lo saprete.


End file.
